Uma profecia invulgar
by Chobi
Summary: Pasaram já quase 8 anos desde que uma menina chamada Sakura Kinomoto encontrou o livro das "Clow Cards" no sotão da sua casa, na cidade de Tomoeda.Quantas mudanças podem ocorrer na vida das pessoa após 8 anos? Porque não só a vida mudou para muitos.
1. Prologo: Um sonho

**Prologo**

**Um sonho**

**Já se tinham passado quase oito anos...**

**Todo o seu mundo tinha feito uma reviravolta tão significante para ela que tudo em que acreditava tinha desabado completamente, deixando tudo de pernas para o ar.**

**Agora tenho 18 anos, e estou no 12º ano, na escola secundária Tsushimaro de Tomoeda – pensou Sakura, enquanto o professor de história explicava a aula uma matéria, que tinha dito que iria ser muito importante, para o exame de final de curso, que os introduziria no mundo universitário.**

**Mas ela, não estava a ligar nenhuma à classe, a sua mente estava ocupada, com outros pensamentos...**

**A sua infância tinha sido tão bela e divertida, nunca imaginária, que voltaria a ser uma rapariga normal, mas afinal... tudo veio parar nisto...**

**As cartas Clow, a paixoneta que teve pelo Yuquito, tudo foi completamente esquecido, como se tivessem desligado alguma coisa dentro da sua cabeça, já tudo tinha acabado, menos aquela, sensação de vazio, que tinha no coração.**

**Tinha-se apercebido das coisas demasiado tarde, a pessoa quem mais amava já tinha ido embora, e não haveria volta atrás.**

**Escondeu a cabeça dentro dos braços, apoiando-se na carteira.**

**Ainda se lembrava daquele dia que Li lhe tinha dito que gostava dela, e tinha desatado a correr, mas agora tudo estava tão distorcido...**

**- Porque teve que ser tudo assim? – Perguntou-se a ela própria, dando mais uma vez voltas ao assunto.**

**Ela já tinha saído com outros rapazes, mas normalmente acabava tudo mal, ou era ela normalmente quem não lhes prestava atenção, ou eram eles que tinham ciúmes por tudo e por nada...ou senão era uma variedade de coisas, que não valeria a pena pensar neste momento...**

**O que mais a entristecia, era ver como o seu mundo infantil ia deixando-a aos poucos, desde que tinha conseguido transformar as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, Li, tinha ido embora, e quase todos os seus amigos, tinham partido para outras cidades, incluindo Tomoyo, mas esta voltara após uns anos, ainda mais bonita que era antes...**

**Esquecer todas aquelas aventuras, os problemas que após alguma dificuldade resolviam-se, a magia que rondava a sua volta e Shaoran sempre ao seu lado apoiando-a nos seus momentos difíceis...**

**Mas tudo tinha sido esquecido... especialmente pela parte de Shaoran, que nunca telefonou, escreveu ou fez alguma coisa para comunicar-se com ela...**

**Ela já tinha tentado, várias vezes contactar-se com ele, mas nunca recebeu uma resposta, nem aos telefonemas, nem as cartas...**

**- Mas agora o que é que isso interessa? Muito ou pouco?**

**- Realmente muito... pensou fechando os olhos...**

* * *

**- Sakuraa...**

**Ela estava caindo na escuridão, uma voz de criança, chamava por ela**

**- Sakuraaa...**

**Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não conseguiu ver nada, já que a escuridão encobria o lugar a sua volta.**

**- Onde estas? Quem és? – Perguntou ela. Luzinhas de todas as cores começaram a aparecer quando ela falou.**

**- Sou eu Sakura...não te lembras quem sou? Respondeu a vozinha.**

**Sakura finalmente parou de cair, sendo delicadamente colocada no chão.**

**- Não te estou a ver – disse Sakura, olhando para todos os lados, e só vendo as luzinhas sobrevoarem na escuridão.**

**- Estou do teu lado, Sakura – disse a vozinha, começando, a rir alegremente.**

**Sakura, sentiu um leve roce na saia do uniforme da escola, que levava posta, olhou para o lugar onde tinha sentido o roce mas, não viu ninguém.**

**Fechou os olhos tentando concentrar-se, como quando fazia quando era Card Captor, para poder encontrar a carta escondida, mas não sentiu nada, abriu os olhos...**

**Estava num elevador, que mostrava uma grande vista, este começou a subir lentamente.**

**- Estranho... – pensou ela, enquanto olhava o luar entrar pelos vidros do elevador – onde estarei...?**

**O elevador parou, e as portas se abriram, deixando ver um amplo espaço com janelas a toda a volta...**

**- Estava no mirador da torre de Tokyo!**

**A iluminação era fraca, uma luz meio avermelhada, cobria o lugar, deixando-o escuro e assustador.**

**Sakura começou a caminhar, lentamente, para as janelas, para ver a bela paisagem, que tinha dali, mas o que viu não só a deixou aterrorizada, mas também quase doente.**

**Tokyo estava completamente destruído, o céu estava de um vermelho escuro, tão forte, que parecia que sangue tinha sido derramado por ele... os belos prédios e casas que rodeavam a torre, estavam completamente desfeitos, sobrando apenas algum pedaço de prédio ou outro, não se via nenhuma pessoa, e aquelas que se viam estavam, deitadas no chão mortas, ou debaixo dos destroços do prédios.**

**Um clima de terror, medo e tristeza, se misturava com as emoções de Sakura.**

**Ela tapou a boca com as mãos e com os olhos chorosos, começou a retroceder, para não ter de ver mais essa terrível visão, mas no seu caminho de retrocesso, chocou com algo atrás dela.**

**Uma Sakura 8 anos mais nova, estava na sua frente olhando-a perscrutadoramente, com uns enormes olhos verdes, cheios de brilho e inocência.**

**- Olá! Disse**

**Sakura caiu de joelhos no chão, soluçando. Porque tinha de ter acontecido algo assim?**

**- Estas bem? Perguntou ainda a pequena sorrindo.**

**- Por...porque teve de acon...tecer isto? Disse Sakura, tentando não chorar mais, e soluçando.**

**- Acontecer o que?**

**- Isso!!! – Disse Sakura, chorando novamente e apontando uma das vidraças da torre, enquanto a Sakura pequena, começava a caminhar em direcção as janelas.**

**- Espera...- disse em vão tentando detê-la.**

**Mas a outra já tinha chegado as vidraças e olhava ao seu redor. Sakura enxugou as lágrimas, com as mãos, tentando manter-se calma.**

**Mas quando abriu novamente os olhos, o clima tinha mudado, novamente...o luar entrava pelas vidraças da Torre iluminando tudo ao seu redor, deixando o ambiente calmo e transluzido.**

**A pequena Sakura estava ao seu lado.**

**- Não aconteceu nada! Disse ajoelhando-se e agarrando as suas mãos.**

**- Não fiques triste... Tudo vai correr bem, já veras – e dando-lhe um beijo na testa, disse – Sakura!**

**Piscou-lhe o olho, sorrindo e tudo começou a desaparecer, do seu campo de visão.**

**Sakura...**

* * *

**- Sakura...!**

**- Sakuraaaa! Acorda! – Disse Mikaro, dando-lhe palmadinhas na cara.**

**- Hãããã? Perguntou Sakura numa voz ensonada, lembrando-se do sonho que teve...**

**Fim do prologo**

**Notas da autora:** Oi... Sou a Chobi ' (nome de infância)... e esta é a minha primeira fanfiction, de modo que espero que tenham, um bocadinho de paciência comigo e me digam, se gostaram ou não. Agradecia que enviassem seus comentários a , a dizer o que acham, se são comentários bons ou conselhos, melhor '. Matta né!


	2. Capitulo I: Alguem desconhecido

**Capitulo I – Alguém desconhecido**

**- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Sakura ensonada, olhando para Mikaro, que estava sentada ao lado dela, como se fosse a primeira vez que a tivesse visto.**

**Mikaro por sua vez fazia sinais de alarme a Sakura, olhando para ela e para o professor, que estava quase a gritar.**

**- Kinomoto! – Exclamou o professor desde o quadro, fazendo Sakura saltar da cadeira, e olhar-lhe com uma gotinha na cabeça.**

**- Sim, professor?**

**Todos os que estavam na aula viraram-se para ver o que Sakura tinha estado a fazer, enquanto alguns riam baixinho.**

**- Senhorita Kinomoto – disse o professor tentando manter-se calmo – perguntei quem foi o presidente dos Estados Unidos da América em 1861!**

**Sakura pensou um bocado, enquanto, uma gotinha de suor aparecia atrás da cabeça de Mikaro e do professor.**

**- Ahhh...sim – Exclamou Sakura, após Mikaro ter-lhe dito entre sussurros a resposta – Foi o George Washington.**

**O professor olhou para elas, indignado, enquanto a gotinha de suor de Mikaro aumentava de tamanho. - Porque Sakura tinha de ser sempre tão esquecida! – Pensou.**

**- Sim, Srta.Kinomoto, mas a srta.Kihamo- disse referindo-se a Mikaro – não deve estar sempre dizendo o que a srta. Não sabe!**

**Mikaro olhou para ele, fazendo uma cara zangada, mas o professor nem sequer se deu o trabalho, de olhar para ela e continuou.**

**- Deve prestar mais atenção na aula, srta.Kinomoto!**

**Mikaro ia começar a refilar, quando Sakura lhe agarrou numa mão para que se calasse.**

**- Grrr... – reclamou Mikaro baixinho, enquanto, Sakura olhava para o professor.**

– **Senão os testes formativos vão correr-lhe muito mal!**

**- Lá não vai haver nenhuma Kihamo para lhe ajudar! - Acabou ele, olhando duramente para Sakura.**

**Sakura olhou para o chão, com a cara vermelha, tudo bem, que não gostasse das aulas de história, mas dai a dormir...**

**Olhou para Mikaro que estava com uma cara fechada, mandando olhares assassinos ao professor, e quase riu.**

**O sonho que tinha tido, começou a voltar a sua cabeça. Há tanto tempo que não tinhas sonhos assim...**

**Uns risinhos dumas colegas da turma dela fizeram-se ouvir, por trás dela, fazendo o professor olhar para trás.**

**- Posso perguntar do que estão a rir, meninas? – Perguntou.**

**- Nada, Prof. – Respondeu uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos compridos, calando as suas outras amigas com o olhar - Discul...**

**TTTTTTRINGGGggggGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

**O toque de saída, interrompeu a rapariga, que tinha estado a falar.**

**- Ainda bem que tocou – Resmungou Mikaro, levantando-se – Não estava aguentando ficar mais nessa aula!**

**Sakura sorriu.**

**- Nem eu!**

**Mikaro olhou, para quatro raparigas que estavam saindo da aula e fez uma careta.**

**- Adeus professor! – Disse a rapariga de cabelo castanho, comprido, arrastando mais três colegas com ela, que continuavam a rir baixinho.**

**Sakura suspirou, e começou a arrumar as suas coisas.**

**- Obrigada por me ajudares! – Disse olhando para Mikaro, que estava já de pé, esperando por ela.**

**- Não faz mal, Sakura! – Respondeu ela sorrindo – Vamos lá comer, não estas com muito boa cara...**

**- Sim...**

**Começam a caminhar em direcção a porta da sala de aula.**

**- Srta.Kinomoto?**

**- Sim professor? - Perguntou Sakura parando.**

**- Quero falar consigo.**

**- Esta bem professor – respondeu, virando-se para Mikaro que tinha feito outra careta – Mikky, espera por mim um bocadinho, ta?- disse sorrindo, para a amiga. **

**Mikaro olhou para ela e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, ficando na aula.**

**- Srta.Kihamo, espere lá fora! - Disse o professor, mexendo nuns papéis.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu novamente, atrás da cabeça de Mikaro, enquanto fazia uma cara de poucos amigos ao professor.**

**- Se puder ser agora, por favor! – Exclamou o professor, agora olhando para Mikaro.**

**Esta ainda fez uma cara pior, e saiu ao corredor, onde estava Tomoyo, rodeada por um grupo de rapazes.**

**- Desculpem! Tenho de ir embora meninos – disse Tomoyo, ao ver uma rapariga de cabelos vermelhos e compridos, com olhos castanhos-claros e bastante bonita, sair sozinha duma sala de aula, dirigiu-se para ela – Onde esta a Sakura, Mikky?**

**- Ela ficou a falar com o professor... – Respondeu Mikaro, olhando para a porta da sala fechada.**

**- Hummm... Ela fez alguma coisa errada?**

**- Não... não... só adormeceu – respondeu Mikaro, olhando agora, um grupo de rapazes que passava, e olhavam para ela e para Tomoyo, enquanto esta os ignorava. – Acho que isso não é nenhum pecado... Esse professor, dá aulas tão aborrecidas, que seria de esperar que metade da turma adormecesse pelo meio...**

**Tomoyo riu. Enquanto a porta da sala se abria e deixava sair uma Sakura triste.**

**- Então amiga que aconteceu? - Perguntou Tomoyo abraçando-a e olhando-a, a sua melhor amiga tinha mudado muito desde seus 11 aninhos, quando tinha ido embora para França com a sua mãe, tinha deixado uma Sakura ainda pequena e encantadora criança, que gostava de andar de patins, mas quando voltou, levou uma grande surpresa, ao ver uma adolescente bela e atractiva. Sakura levava os cabelos castanhos-claros, muito mais compridos do que antes. De facto o seu cabelo caia, pelas suas costas, brilhantes e macios, emoldurando um rosto de pele pálida, onde dois brilhantes espelhos cor de esmeralda sombreados por compridas e espessas pestanas, reflectiam, tanto a alegria de viver, como uma doçura e gentileza, só comparáveis com a sua humildade e sensatez. Sua boca, era pequena e vermelha, de traço fino e delicado. Sua figura era mais bem, esbelta e duma altura considerável, mas com um aspecto frágil e doce que lembrava as fotos da sua mãe e que obviamente, Sakura tinha herdado, ao igual do seu sorriso e encanto. O passo dos anos, tinham deixado para trás, uma doçura infantil, para faze-la mais encantadoramente feminina. A mesma pequena Sakura...tão doce, humilde e alegre como de costume, mas agora com dezoito anos...dezoito anos... que a tinham abastado de uma longa lista de pretendentes, igualando ou superando a sua própria lista. Tomoyo sorriu contente, e ouviu o que ela tinha para dizer.**

**- O professor ralhou comigo por não prestar atenção nas aulas – respondeu Sakura olhando para o chão. – E deu-me trabalho extra.**

**- O QUE?! – Gritou Mikaro, fazendo varias pessoas olharem para ela. – O aborrecimento dos aborrecimentos deu-te trabalhos extras?**

**- Sim! – Respondeu Sakura, pensando na sombra que tinha visto passar, enquanto falava com o professor.**

**- Espera que eu já volto! – Disse Mikaro, quase entrando na sala de aula novamente.**

**- Espera Mikky! – Disseram Sakura e Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo, agarrando-a dum braço, antes que ela fizesse alguma asneira.**

**- O que foi?! – Reclamou Mikaro indignada – Ele não pode dar trabalhos só a Sakura, haviam muitos que também estavam a dormir, na aula!**

**- Não faz mal, Mikaro... – Disse Sakura, tentando acalmar a amiga. – Se fores vais levar também trabalhos extras!**

**- Não me interessa!**

**- Sim te interessa! Vamos comer, ta?! – Exclamou Sakura, antes que Mikaro entrasse na aula, e com a ajuda de Tomoyo, puxando-a para longe da porta.**

**- Soltem-me!**

**- Grrrrr...! **

**- Vamos! – Disse Tomoyo, dando uma ultima puxadela no braço de Mikaro, fazendo-a desistir.**

**- Esta bem...mas larguem o meu braço, que esta ficando sem sangue.**

**Sakura e Tomoyo duvidaram, mas acabaram largando o braço de Mikaro, que começou a esfrega-lo.**

**- Pronto**

**Sakura olhou para elas sorrindo.**

**- Vamos?**

**- Sim... – responderam Mikaro e Tomoyo.**

**- BUUHHHH! – Exclamou um rapaz atrás delas, fazendo-as saltar.**

**- Ahhh! – Gritaram, Sakura e Mikaro ao mesmo tempo, fazendo que vários estudantes olhassem para elas, enquanto um rapaz atrás delas se começava a rir.**

**- És mesmo parvo! - Disse Mikaro batendo na cabeça do rapaz que as tinha assustado, que parou de rir.**

**- Aii! – Reclamou Hamuro, um rapaz de olhos pretos e cabelos castanhos-escuros, massajando a parte dorida da cabeça – E tu és mesmo má!**

**Mikaro olhou para ele, tirando a língua para fora, enquanto Hamuro fazia o mesmo.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na cabeça de Sakura e Tomoyo, eles sempre estavam a discutir.**

**Após um momento de olhares fuzilantes entre ele e Mikaro, a porta da sala abriu-se novamente e saiu o professor Himotayu, um homem jovem de 27 anos e pouco, de cabelo preto, e olhos azuis-escuros.**

**Tomoyo e Mikaro olharam para ele com cara de poucos amigos, mas este não lhes ligou, e seguiu o seu caminho, atraindo ao seu passo, olhares de varias raparigas.**

**Hamuro sem perceber-se dos olhares que tinham feito Mikaro e Tomoyo ao professor, disse**

**- Vamos lá, comer, estou a morrer de fome!**

**- Sim... – responderam as três começando a caminhar, deixando Hamuro, sozinho.**

**- Esperem por mim! – Exclamou, ele indo atrás delas.**

**Ao saírem da escola, dirigiram-se para o seu bar preferido. Elas sempre iam lá, encontrar-se, comer e às vezes lanchar.**

**- O que tens Sakura? - Perguntou Hamuro olhando para Sakura, e interrompendo um comentário que Mikaro estava a fazer, sobre o seu professor de história.**

**- Ãããã? – Disse Sakura, saindo do transe de novo, tinha estado a pensar no sono que tinha tido.**

**- Não, nada! - Respondeu ela – O professor deixou-me trabalhos extras**

**- Porque? – Perguntou Hamuro, fazendo uma careta de dor, ao sentir a palmada que Mikaro lhe tinha dado no pescoço.**

**- Esta foi por me interromperes! – Replicou ela – E por não deixares de chatear a Sakura.**

**- Eu não lhe estou a chatear! – Respondeu ele – Só estou perguntando, porque o Prof. Lhe deu trabalhos extras!**

**- Não te interessa! – Replicou Mikaro novamente.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu novamente nas cabeças de Sakura e Tomoyo, enquanto entravam no bar.**

**- Onde estará o Xeng-si? - Murmurou Mikaro, olhando para todos os lados, quando entraram.**

**- Não sei, porque perguntas? - Perguntou Tomoyo, olhando para Mikaro, com os olhos brilhantes, parecia que Mikaro estava gostando dele.**

**- Ahhh...é q...que... – gaguejou ela – É que eu combinei com ele, para se encontrar connosco aqui.**

**- "ptimo! - Disse Sakura, sorrindo e sentando-se numa mesa, que estava vazia, ao lado de uma janela – Ele deve estar aparecendo, estou cheia de saudades dele.**

**- Sim, eu também! – Concordou Tomoyo – já não lhe vemos há muito tempo...**

**- Bom, eu tenho de ir... – Disse Hamuro de repente, fazendo as três olharem para ele.**

**- Porque?? – Perguntou Sakura.**

**- Bem...hummm...tenho de fazer umas coisinhas... – Respondeu Hamuro, não muito convincentemente.**

**- Quais coisinhas? – Perguntou Mikaro, olhando para ele.**

**- Não te interessa! Adeus meninas – Disse olhando, para Sakura e Tomoyo que já se tinham sentado, numa mesa ao pé da janela.**

**Mikaro ficou a olhar para ele enquanto saia do bar, confusa – Era impressão sua, ou tinha acabado de ser vítima do desdém de Hamuro?**

**A porta do bar fechou-se e Mikaro acabou sentando-se.**

**- Ainda bem que as aulas já vão acabar daqui a duas semanas – disse Tomoyo, suspirando e metendo outra colher de talharim chinês na boca.**

**- Sim... mas a parte mais difícil, também se esta aproximando – replicou Sakura, lambendo um gelado de manga com pistacho, que tinha nas mãos e fazendo uma careta, 'nunca mais compro estes sabores' decidiu.**

**-...Os testes – Disse Mikaro acabando a frase de Sakura, enquanto, bebia por uma palhinha um sumo de ananás, a porta do bar abriu-se, e um rapaz de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis entrou, a sua pele era branca e palida, media 1,85 ou perto, e tinha um corpo bem trabalhado e formado, os seus olhos brilharam ao vê-las.**

**- Xeng-si!!! – Exclamou Mikaro, olhando contente, para ele.**

**- Olá Mikky! – Respondeu ele sorrindo e beijando-a na bochecha – Sakura, Tomoyo, a quanto tempo!**

**- Olá Xeng! - Disseram as duas em coro sorrindo, enquanto olhavam para uma Mikaro encarnada.**

**- Estávamos com saudades tuas! - Disse Sakura, olhando para ele, enquanto este se sentava, ele estudava numa escola diferente da delas.**

**- Porque demoraste tanto? Perguntou Mikaro olhando para ele, desconfiada.**

**- Estava com a namorada...- respondeu ele sem a olhar. Mikaro ficou de queixo aberto.**

**- O QUEEE? - Gritou, fazendo que varias pessoas, olhassem para ela.**

**- Estou brincando sua tonta! – Replicou Xeng, rindo abertamente, enquanto nas faces de Sakura e Tomoyo aparecia uma expressão de alívio, as duas tinham quase a certeza, que se Mikaro viesse alguma vez descobrir que Xeng tinha namorada, ia morrer de desgosto.**

**- Seu ESTUPIDO! - Disse ela batendo nele – Quase me matas do coração!**

**- Eu sei que gostas de mim! - Disse Xeng rindo, e olhando para Mikaro – Mas não é preciso, bater-me para me tocares, eu só queria carinho...**

**- Ahhh!!! - Exclamou Mikaro perdendo a paciência – Não fales mais comigo – disse, metendo mais uma colher de Talharim na boca, sem olhar para ele.**

**- Mikky...vá lá...! - Pediu Xeng, agarrando-lhe a mão que estava apoiada na mesa, ela rapidamente retirou a mão. Ele a olhou e disse levantando-se – Então! Adeus.**

**Ela continuou sem olhar para Xeng, fingindo-se concentrada no talharim, só quando a porta do bar fez-se ouvir novamente, ela levantou o olhar.**

**- Ele foi embora? - Perguntou sorrindo, mas por dentro desfazendo-se.**

**Sakura e Tomoyo olharam para ela admiradas. Sempre pensaram que Mikaro gostava de Xeng, mas então porque agora ela estava a sorrir?**

**- Foi... - respondeu Tomoyo, olhando-a fundo nos olhos, e vendo a tristeza que eles possuíam.**

**Continuaram o seu almoço, em silêncio.**

**Após uns 10 minutos a porta do bar abriu-se novamente, deixando ver o rapaz de cabelos loiros, com uma prenda (bastante grande) na mão.**

**Tomoyo e Sakura olharam para ele sorrindo, enquanto ele se aproximava, enquanto Mikaro, olhava para o prato tristemente, mexendo com os pauzinhos, os talharins.**

**Ele piscou o olho, as duas, e foi lentamente para trás de Mikaro, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.**

**- Ahhh!!! – Exclamou Mikaro assustada, olhando para ver quem estava atrás dela, e lhe tinha pregado o beijo e o susto. Quando viu a Xeng, sorriu com os olhos brilhantes – Seu parvo! Disse.**

**- Ai sim? Perguntou ele.**

**- Simm!**

**- Então já não tens prenda – replicou ele deitando a língua para fora.**

**- Hummm... – Mikaro tinha feito um som de desgosto com a boca.**

**- Ok ok...- disse Xeng – Toma a tua prendinha! Não mereces, mas eu vou dar-ta...**

**- OOOo! Obrigada! – Exclamou Mikaro deixando a prenda de lado, e dando um salto para abraçar, Xeng.**

**Sakura olhou para o relógio.**

**- Aconteceu algo Sakura? - Perguntou Tomoyo**

**- Err... tenho de ir para casa! – Respondeu, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio e sussurrou – Kero esta lá a minha espera...**

**- Ahmm... esta bem – disse Tomoyo, fazendo uma cara - mas não te atrases nas aulas da tarde esta bem?**

**- Claro! – Disse Sakura dando um beijo na face da amiga e levantando-se.**

**- Meninos, eu tenho de ir! Anunciou.**

**- Ir? Para onde?**

**- Para casa, Mikaro...- respondeu com uma gotinha na cabeça - para onde mais eu havia de ir?**

**- Não sei...podes ter uma vida oculta! – Disse Mikaro, olhando marotamente para Sakura, enquanto a gotinha na cabeça dela aumentava 'Mikaro sempre tinha uma larga imaginação.'**

**- Bem tenho mesmo de ir – disse Sakura, sem dar-se o trabalho de responder a Mikaro.**

**- Adeus Sakura! – disseram, Tomoyo e Xeng-si em coro, enquanto Mikaro, a olhava perdida nos pensamentos da "vida oculta de Sakura".**

**Sakura acenou-lhes e saiu do bar, esquecendo-se de pagar o gelado**

**- Menina! – Gritou o empregado, fazendo sinais com os braços a uma Sakura que já corria longe.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na fronte, de Tomoyo, Mikaro (que já tinha saído das suas imaginações), e de Xeng, enquanto olhavam ao empregado, que chamava por Sakura desde a porta.**

**- Eu pago... – Disse Tomoyo suspirando, tirando a carteira da sua mala e aproximando-se dele.**

**Sakura continuava a correr.**

**O sonho começou a martelar-lhe na cabeça... aquela visão que teve de Tokyo destruída, ainda lhe dava calafrios, mas ainda bem que tudo fora um sonho, pensou, senão como é que conseguiria sobreviver, todas aquelas pessoas mortas, vidas destruídas, aquilo que ela viu, nunca poderia acontecer, ela nunca poderia viver na solidão, preferia morrer que ver tudo aquilo.**

**-... Se ao menos tivesse o Shaoran... – pensou, fazendo-a ficar com um peso enorme, e quase não mais conseguindo caminhar.**

**- Porque será que ele nunca mais me terá falado? – Perguntou-se a ela própria, deixando-se guiar pelos caminhos que já tão bem conhecia, e vagueando pelas ruas. **

**- Será que ele já não gosta de mim? Esta pergunta caiu-lhe como um trovão na mente, e uma lágrima ameaçou correr pelo seu rosto, ainda o amava, e ninguém tinha conseguido ocupar o lugar dele no seu coração.**

**- Sakura... – ouviu de novo aquela voz de criança – Tudo vai correr, vais ver!**

**- Espero que sim... – pensou tentando reconfortar-se com os seus próprios braços.**

**Parou.**

**A sombra voltou a passar por ela fazendo-a tremer e olhar para cima, estava a ter alucinações, ou o tinha visto algo passar por ela...não definitivamente, estava a ter alucinações, não estava ninguém na rua...Olhou ao seu redor, não se tinha dado conta onde estava...**

**- O parque pinguim? - Perguntou-se – há tanto tempo que não vinha por aqui...**

**Aquele parque lhe trazia tantas lembranças da sua infância, estava decidida a seguir em frente, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, havia um rapaz sentado num dos baloiços, estava tão se estivesse submergido por uma nuvem de pensamentos.**

**Ela olhou relutantemente para ele, e decidiu aproximar-se, cuidadosamente, para que ele não notasse a sua presença.**

**Tricccc**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na face de Sakura, tinha pisado uma folha seca, a gotinha de suor aumentou quando o rapaz virou-se e olhou para ela directamente.**

**- Humm... olá! Disse Sakura, vermelha, porque sempre tinha de ser tão descuidada...**

**- Olá! Respondeu ele**

**- Estas bem? – Perguntou Sakura, ainda corada, o rapaz era muito bonito.**

**- Sim... porque?**

**- Ahhh... é que estavas muito quietinho... - Disse Sakura, fazendo um sorrisinho.**

**- Estava a pensar - disse o rapaz, também sorrindo – Chamo-me Hakinaze Mutara.**

**- Eu sou a Sakura Kinomoto, prazer em conhecer-te Hakinaze.**

**- Igualmente – respondeu ele - Mas prefiro que me chamem de Haki.**

**- Esta bem... Haki – disse Sakura, piscando-lhe o olho e sentando-se também num baloiço, há tanto tempo que não o fazia, tinha estado evitando sempre o parque, porque este lhe trazia lembranças, que ela não queira relembrar.**

**Os dois ficaram calados por um momento, e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Em...**

**- É que...**

**- Fala... – disse Haki, quase sem ar.**

**- Ahhh, não fala tu primeiro! - Disse Sakura vermelha.**

**O seu sorriso era tão amoroso como o seu olhar, amável, que aquecia Sakura por dentro, fazendo-lhe lembrar-se de como Li a olhava quando estava com ela, ou quando falava com ela, como ficava vermelho. Mas tudo era passado. Após de se prometerem escrever-se, ele tinha ido embora, sem responder a mais nenhuma carta ou telefonema.**

**- Bom... eu ia perguntar...hummm...em que estavas a pensar... – Disse Sakura meio indecisa, olhando para o chão.**

**Haki decidiu ser sincero, com aquela figura inocente que estava ao lado dele, ele sabia muito bem, que não deveria confiar em estranhos, ainda naquela sua situação, mas ela não parecia querer fazer-lhe mal, estava vestida com um uniforme duma escola qualquer, e parecia boa pessoa, alias também, era muito bela, os seus cabelos compridos e os seus olhos verdes o hipnotizavam, ela lhe fazia lembrar a uma pessoa, mas não se lembrava de quem era, alias nem se lembrava de nada, só que tinha acordado uns metros longe do balouço, e tinha ido lá sentar-se, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que fazer. Olhou para ela, novamente. Sakura a cada segundo que passava estava ficando mais vermelha, e tentava procurar um canto onde esconder-se dos olhos do rapaz.**

**- Bom...na verdade...eu não me lembro de nada...da minha vida - disse Haki, observando o olhar descrente de Sakura, mas sem que isso lhe incomodara ele continuou a falar –...o único que sei é que acordei, a poucos metros destes balouços, minutos antes que tu viesses para aqui e estava perguntando-me porque não me lembrava de nada.**

**- Ahhhhhhhh...- a expressão de confusão de Sakura, era tão grande, que fez Haki sorrir. – Como não te lembras de nada? Mas tu disseste-me o teu nome!**

**- Bom, é que do meu nome, eu lembro - disse Haki ainda sorrindo - não me perguntes porque, só me lembro do meu nome...**

**- Ohhh...claro – começou Sakura, ficando seria de repente, pensando que Haki estava a mentir-lhe - espero que te lembres o mais rapidamente para que me expliques bem isto...**

**- Se me lembrar, eu te digo... – Respondeu Haki, vendo a cara de Sakura, que tinha ficado seria.**

**- Tenho de ir embora - disse ela ainda seria, levantando-se do balouço.**

**- Espera, Sakura! - Disse Haki, olhando para a parte traseira dela. (não pensem mal)**

**- O que foi? - Perguntou Sakura virando-se, para encara-lo.**

**- Ah! Nada, só que eu ainda não te disse o que ia dizer - acabou Haki, pouco convincente.**

**- Sim? - Pregunto Sakura observando-o minuciosamente, como se ele fosse um insecto.**

**- É qu... que...- continuo Haki indeciso, já não se lembrava do que ia dizer...**

**Sakura mudou o seu olhar duro, para um mais doce ao ver o gaguejo de Haki, mas ele continuava gaguejando, sem saber o que dizer.**

**- Bom...Hum, queria perguntar-te quantos anos tens... – falou Haki, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe tinha vindo à mente.**

**Sakura olhou para ele credulamente e respondeu.**

**- Tenho 18 anos e tu?**

**- Eu, não sei... não me lembro.**

**- Hummm, pois... – disse Sakura, lembrando-se, do que ele lhe tinha dito – Tens algum lugar onde ficar?**

**- Na verdade, não... – Respondeu ele, olhando para o chão.**

**- Bom se quiseres, podes ficar na minha casa - disse Sakura imaginando a cara que faria o seu irmão na visita que ia fazer essa tarde, ao ver o jovem e continuando com uma gotinha na cabeça disse - ao menos até que encontres um lugar onde ficar.**

**- Não, não quero causar incomodo - disse o rapaz corando um bocado, quando ela lhe convidou para ficar na sua casa. Sakura era tão inocente... Haki corou ainda mais, O que esta me acontecendo?**

**- Não vai ser nenhum incomodo - replicou Sakura - meu pai ficara contente por ter uma visita, desde que meu irmão saiu de casa, para viver em Tokyo, seu quarto tem estado vazio, acho que vais poder ficar nele.**

**- Hummm... não sei – Disse Haki indeciso – tens a certeza que não vai ser incómodo?**

**- Sim... certeza! - Respondeu Sakura ante a indecisão dele.**

**- Mas tu nem me conheces!**

**- Bem, este será um bom passo para faze-lo, não?**

**No caminho para casa, Sakura tinha submergido novamente nos pensamentos sobre o sonho e sobre Li.**

**- Estas bem? - Perguntou delicadamente Haki**

**Ah? - Disse Sakura, saindo de repente dos seus pensamentos – sim, claro que sim!**

**Li nunca mais lhe tinha telefonado, nem escrito uma única carta, ela também não tinha nenhum número da casa da família Li, por isso nunca lhe tinha telefonado, está bem, ela poderia ter procurado o número da casa dele, mas se Li não queria falar com ela, ela também não imporia sua presença, alias, ela já tinha desistido depois de mandar mais de cinquenta cartas, que nunca tinham sido respondidas.**

**- Não, eu estou bem - repetiu Sakura, olhando por primeira vez ao rapaz, de cima a abaixo, estava vestido com uns jeans sujos, e uma camisola preta encardida, sua face também estava um pouco suja, fazendo-o mais moreno, mas via-se que fazia muito exercício, já que tinha um bom físico, seus olhos eram castanhos, ao igual que o seu cabelo comprido, era muito mais alto do que ela, quase da altura do seu irmão, 1,83; mais ou menos, visto assim. No seu braço esquerdo estava uma ligadura, uma mancha vermelha se fazia notar, no meio de esta.**

**- Estas ferido! - Disse Sakura, agarrando cuidadosamente o braço de Haki, para não lastimar-lhe.**

**- Oh! Não é nada! - Disse Haki estremecendo ao toque de Sakura.**

**- Como que não é nada! - Replicou Sakura - quando cheguemos a casa vou limpar essa ferida que tens ai.**

**Haki não respondeu, só ficou olhando-a, enquanto ela observava o seu braço. Mas que diabo lhe estava a acontecer? Porque não podia deixar de olhar para ela?**

**- O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Sakura, vendo que Haki estava a olhar para ela, quase como se a examinasse.**

**- Ahhh?! Nãoooo!- Respondeu ele corando furiosamente.**

**- Hummm... bom continuamos? - Disse Sakura, começando a caminhar em direcção a sua casa, novamente.**

**Haki a seguiu.**

**Sakura, olhou para trás, e viu-o ainda examinando-a, os dois coraram. Haki começou a caminhar mais depressa para acompanha-la. Até que por fim chegaram a casa de Sakura.**

**Ele ficou observando à casa por um momento, tal como o parque esta lhe trazia lembranças fugidias.**

**- Estas a lembrar-te de algo? - Perguntou Sakura, olhando-o suavemente com os seus olhos verdes.**

**- Ah? Não sei, mas acho que já vi esta casa – disse Haki, tentando lembrar-se de algo, mas a sua mente era um vazio negro.**

**- Bom, tudo vem com o tempo... – Disse Sakura, reconfortando-o e metendo a chave na porta.**

**Entrou em casa seguida por Haki, seu pai ainda não tinha chegado duma congregação, para a qual tinha partido já há três dias. Kero seguramente estava a dormir ou a jogar consola no seu quarto. Sua casa não tinha mudado muito desde que era pequena, seguia igual, só o quarto do seu irmão é que tinha ficado quase vazio, desde que ele se tinha ido embora, levando quase todas as suas coisas, deixando somente algumas roupas, e os móveis, para quando fosse dormir a casa, normalmente alguns fins-de-semana. **

**- Sakurita!!! - Gritou Kero voando escadas abaixo, ao ver o jovem parou aterrorizado, e deixou-se cair como si fosse um simples boneco de pelúcia, mas o mal já estava feito, e ninguém poderia apagar da memória de Haki, o que tinha visto.**

**Haki olhou a Sakura, duvidosamente. Ela tentou sorrir naturalmente, mas o sorriso saiu amarelo. Kero, Yue e Tomoyo, lhe tinham ajudado muito no tempo em que Shaoran, tinha ido sem dar nenhuma notícia, e por isso Sakura lhes estava muito agradecida, sem eles, ela não saberia que teria sido dela.**

**Ele é...Mmmm... um robot – Disse Sakura, falando a primeira ideia que lhe tinha vindo à cabeça – Ajuda-me muito, é de ultima geração, e quando ninguém esta em casa, cada vez que sente a minha presença, vem e alegra meu dia.**

**Haki olhou para ela ainda duvidoso.**

**- Em que ano estamos? - Perguntou.**

**- 2005 - Respondeu Sakura, olhando para Kero caído no chão, e indo recolhe-lo.**

**- Acho que ficou sem pilhas - disse olhando-o, e vendo a cara de raiva que Kero fazia, uma gotinha lhe saiu na cabeça.**

**- Hummm...OK - Disse Haki acreditando, 'na verdade' se disse pensando, estamos no século XXI, acho que tudo é possível, Quantos anos terei eu então?**

**Afinal de contas, lhe tinha saído uma boa mentira, pensou Sakura congratulando-se, mas tudo tinha sido graças a perda de memoria dele, e mesmo assim estava sentindo-se mal, por estar a mentir-lhe.**

**- Bom...hum...vem vou mostrar-te o teu novo quarto - anunciou Sakura começando a subir as escadas e pondo Kero no bolso do uniforme. Haki seguiu-lhe.**

**Sakura caminhou até o antigo quarto de Touya, e abriu a porta, deixando ver a Haki, um quarto muito bem iluminado, com uma cama, uma mesinha de noite e um armário.**

**- Vem! - Disse Sakura agarrando-lhe o braço ferido.**

**- Ahhh! - Exclamou Haki, afinal o seu braço, estava um pouco mal.**

**- Uyyy! Desculpa! - Lamentou-se Sakura, acariciando-lhe o braço suavemente, fazendo Haki corar novamente – Esqueci-me que estavas ferido... vem vou curar a tua ferida...- agarrou-lhe da mão e conduziu-o até a casa-de-banho.**

**- Senta-te ali - disse Sakura mostrando o rebordo da banheira, e ajoelhando-se para procurar uma caixinha de primeiros socorros, num armário que estava ao lado do lavabo.**

**- Deixa ver se a encontro... - murmurou Sakura, mais para si propria que para Haki - Aqui está! - Continuou, agarrando uma caixinha transparente, com coisas dentro.**

**Limpou bem a ferida e meteu uma nova ligadura.**

**- Pronto! Já esta... – Disse Sakura dando uma leve palmadinha no braço de Haki, e levantando-se do chão – Estas com fome?**

**Haki olhou para ela e corou, o seu estômago, estava começando a fazer sons estranhos. Mexeu afirmativamente a cabeça.**

**- Então vou cozinhar algo, vens? – Perguntou Sakura, arrumando a caixinha no seu lugar, e começando a sair da casa-de-banho.**

**- Queres ajuda? – Perguntou Haki na cozinha, enquanto Sakura, tirava os esparguetes, e mais alguns ingredientes dum armário.**

**- Não obrigada, tu és o meu convidado, e não podes cozinhar!**

**- Não faz mal – respondeu ele. **

**- Cozinhas muito bem – Disse Sakura, metendo uma colher de esparguetes com molho na boca.**

**Haki corou.**

**- Obrigado.**

**- Espera, um bocadinho, já venho! – Disse Sakura, levantando-se.**

**Haki, acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto Sakura saia da cozinha.**

**Entrou no quarto, a sua cama ainda estava por fazer e algumas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, tudo isto, porque tinha acordado tarde e tinha saído a pressa na manhã.**

**Kero saiu voando do seu bolso.**

**- Sakuraaa! – gritou.**

**- Kero... – Disse Sakura angustiada, com medo que Haki o ouvisse.**

**- Quem é esse ranhoso?**

**- É uma longa historia... – Disse Sakura suspirando, com uma gotinha na cabeça. Porque Kero tinha sempre de ser tão desconfiado.**

**- E tu vais me explicar!**

**- Sim, mas agora não posso... Eu vou voltar para a escola e...**

**- Vais deixar esse ranhoso aqui? – Perguntou Kero incrédulo, quase gritando novamente.**

**- Shhhh! – Exclamou Sakura, enquanto Kero fazia uma careta – Não me deixaste acabar, vou levar Haki...**

**- Até lhe chamas por seu nome! – Exclamou Kero zangado.**

**- para a escola – Acabou Sakura ignorando o comentário de Kero – Quando sairmos podes ir comer, e agora fica quietinho!**

**- Mas...**

**- Mas nada, Kero... fica quietinho – E dizendo isto, Sakura saiu do quarto, e voltou para a cozinha.**

**Já na escola, Sakura entrou na aula a correr.**

**Mikaro veio ao seu encontro.**

**- Como sempre, não é? Disse gozando um pouco com ela.**

**- Atrasei-me... Onde esta o professor? Perguntou Sakura, olhando para o quadro e não vendo ninguém.**

**- Ele ainda não veio – respondeu Mikaro, sorrindo radiante. E com uma expressão marota continuou – Mas ouvi dizer que te viram com um rapaz...**

**Sakura corou, e olhou para a sua carteira.**

**- Sim... é uma história muito comprida... – disse não querendo dar importância ao assunto.**

**- E onde deixas-te o rapaz mistério? - Perguntou ela, olhando para Sakura.**

**- Ele..humm... – Disse pensando, mas foi interrompida, pela porta da sala a abrir-se novamente, deixando entrar um homem de quarenta anos, um pouco gordinho e de cabelo ralo, seguido por um rapaz jovem, com o cabelo comprido, atado.**

**- Ahhh! – Exclamou Mikaro, fazendo vários colegas da turma, olharem de relance para ela.**

**- Desculpem, jovens, a minha demora...Vamos começar logo a aula? - disse o professor, pondo uma mala encima da sua secretaria.**

**Vários resmungos se fizeram ouvir, pelos alunos e o professor gozou com eles, sorrindo.**

**- Então, não estão contentes por me verem?**

**Ninguém respondeu a pergunta, e ainda se fizeram ouvir alguns comentários baixinhos, enquanto todos se sentavam.**

**- Bem, quero apresentar-lhe um rapaz, que só vai assistir a esta aula. – Anunciou o professor escrevendo o nome, Hakinaze Mutara no quadro, enquanto Haki olhava para todos com um olhar sério.**

**Todas as colegas de Sakura, olhavam para ele com estrelinhas nos olhos, enquanto algumas mandavam uns suspiros...**

_**Fim do primeiro capitulo**_

_Continua..._

**Notas (desesperadas) da autora: **Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo e da primeira vista a nossa personagem de dezoito anos, não saiu exactamente como queria, mas pronto, ficou um pouco aborrecido e muito longo... Vocês devem estar a perguntar-se e os outro personagens?? Paciência...paciência...Tomem tudo com calma e pouco a pouco...

Espero que a minha descrição de Sakura tenha sido toda a específica, como eu gostaria que fosse, bom e como sempre qualquer dúvida, sugerência, critica ou comentários... que relamente ajudam muito! Por favor enviem-nos ao meu mail, ou deixem rewiews!

Ahhh, sim e disculpem erros gramaticais e ortográficos, eu falo espanhol...lol...E o rapazinho, o tal de Hakinaze... só vai sair do mistério no quarto capitulo

Joana: foste a minha salvação...lol...sem teu comentário, não teria escrito mais nada...lol...Bem, os capítulos seguintes, vão aparecer, conforme, a minha hummm...imaginação...esteja boa, o capitulo 3 esta quase acabado, mas não sei quando vou posta-lo, pois estou numa época de testes... espero postar os capítulos de mes a mes .beijos e OBRIGADA! ;) espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo.

**Avances para o próximo capítulo:** Um ataque deixa, Sakura e Haki, desacordados, quem é o novo inimigo, Touya anda ultimamente muito cansado, porque será? E quem é o rapaz que diz que se chama Haki? Porque terá ele perdido a memoria?

**Capitulo II - A visita de Touya**

Descubram tudo para o próximo episódio...


	3. Capitulo II: A visita de Touya

**Capitulo III **

** A visita de Touya**

****

**- Gostaste da aula? - Perguntou Sakura, a Haki, enquanto caminhava pelas ruas em direcção a casa.**

**- Sim – respondeu Haki, baixinho, lembrando-se que quase tinha adormecido, encostado na carteira.**

**- Ainda bem! – Disse Sakura aliviada, porque tinha visto ele fazer caretas enquanto o professor falava.**

**- Tens a certeza que queres que fique na tua casa? – Perguntou ele corando, e lembrando-se de como Sakura lhe tinha pedido para ficar na casa dela.**

**- Claro! Respondeu Sakura, olhando para ele. O seu irmão não ia gostar muito, mas não podia deixar aquele rapaz na rua – Bem, ao menos até que te lembres de algo e encontres um lugar onde ficar...**

**- Sim...- resmungou Haki baixinho, 'Porque tinha de ter perdido a memoria!? Tinha a certeza que ficar em casa de Sakura não era uma boa ideia, mas não podia fazer nada, não tinha nenhum lugar mais para ficar.' Olhou momentaneamente para as ruas. Não se lembrava de nenhuma delas.**

**Os dois continuaram caminhando em silêncio, enquanto a Sakura lhe aparecia uma gotinha na fronte, ao lembrar-se do gritinho que tinha dado Mikaro ao vê-lo entrar na aula.**

**- Ele é bem bonito! – Tinha comentado ela sussurrando, enquanto um barulho se instalava na aula silenciosa.**

**Sakura sorriu para Haki.**

* * *

**- De onde o arranjaste? – Perguntara Mikaro com um sorriso maroto.**

**Sakura começara a explicar-lhe a historia, enquanto Mikaro dava risinhos, e Haki as observava.**

**- Srta.Kinomoto e companhia! Preferia que falassem lá fora – exclamou o professor calando Sakura e Mikaro, enquanto Haki se sentava numa cadeira atrás de Mikaro.**

* * *

**- Sakura! – Chamou Haki por uma segunda vez, vendo que ela não reagia.**

**- Haa? – Perguntou Sakura, saindo de repente das lembranças dos acontecimentos da tarde, no fim das aulas ela tinha explicado tudo a Mikaro e Tomoyo. – O que aconteceu Haki?**

**- Eu estava dizendo... – Começou Haki atrapalhado, Sakura esperou pacientemente, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado – Se não ia causar algum problema, com a tua família, por ficar na tua casa...**

**Antes de responder, Sakura, imaginou a cara que Touya faria, ao ver um rapaz em casa, uma gotinha apareceu na sua fronte. – Não acho que não vai haver problema – Disse enquanto pensava 'Ao menos espero que não...'**

**Olhou em seu redor. – Já estamos a chegar! – Disse Sakura, olhando como Haki, estava a ficar nervoso, a cada passo que dava.**

**A sombra, que tinha visto de relance, na sala de aula e na entrada do parque, passou de novo, desta vez pelas paredes das casas.**

**- Ahh... – grunhiu Haki baixinho, algo o tinha atingido nas costas.**

**- Haki! - Exclamou Sakura ao olhar para o rapaz. Estava branco como a cal, com os olhos baços sem mexer-se.**

**- Haki! O que tens? – Perguntou Sakura assustada, aproximando-se a ele e tocando-lhe na cara. O sangue da sua ferida, começou a brotar novamente, manchando a gaze que tinha, cobrindo-a. Ele não reagia, e de repente, caiu no chão, sendo amparado por Sakura, antes que batesse de cara no chão.**

**- Ahhhhh! – Gritou Sakura, ao sentir, um rasgão, perfurar o casaco do uniforme da escola, e uma queimadura ficar no seu braço. Virou a cabeça para trás rapidamente.**

**Um homem careca, só com uma trança comprida, vindo do meio da cabeça, até o fim das costas, estava parado atrás deles com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.**

**- Por fim te encontro! – Disse, olhando para Haki. Os seus olhos eram pequeninos, e injectados de ódio, tinha uma cicatriz num olho, como se tivesse sido cortado, por alguma coisa. Não media muito mais que Sakura, e estava vestido com umas vestes amarelas, com símbolos e bordes pretos. As suas vestes eram parecidas as que Li, tinha em criança, só que as dele eram verdes, com vermelho. Uma tristeza, aprofundou-se no coração de Sakura.**

**- Quem és?! – Perguntou Sakura, para o homem, enquanto este, ria maldosamente.**

**- Isso não te incumbe! – Respondeu ele, parando de rir, Sakura imediatamente lembrou-se do que tinha dito Haki, quando ela lhe tinha feito a mesma pergunta.**

**- O mesmo! – Concluiu nos seus pensamentos.**

**O olhar do homem dirigiu-se a Hakinaze.**

**- Desaparece inútil! – Disse olhando-a com ódio – Não preciso de ti, eu só quero a ele!**

**Continuou, assinalando o rapaz que tinha a cabeça no colo de Sakura, com um dedo curto e gordo, aproximando-se.**

**- Nem pensar! Reclamou Sakura, cobrindo Haki com o corpo.**

**- Sai da frente, rapariga estúpida! – Exclamou o homem furioso, fuzilando-a com o olhar – Não te quero a ti!**

**- Não! – Gritou Sakura, metendo a mão dentro do uniforme, e procurando um fio. Um palavrão fez-se ouvir fortemente na consciência de Sakura, 'Esqueci-me da chave!' pensou.**

**O homem começou a rir novamente, mas desta vez o riso era frio e cortante.**

**- Oh poder dos malditos, trevas, escuridão! Vinde a mim. Eu, Xing Lao, mestre na arte, invoco-te! Abate-te sobre eles! FOGO!**

**Uma seta de fogo negra, apareceu do nada, indo em direcção do coração de Sakura.**

**- NÃO! – Gritou Sakura, deitando-se por cima de Haki e protegendo-o. Uma poderosa força fez-se sentir, deixando-a atordoada. O chão tremeu levemente, e um escudo foi criado, envolvendo Sakura e Haki, protegendo-os.**

**A seta embateu no escudo e virou-se contra aquele que a tinha lançado.**

**- Maldita!!! – Gritou o homem, fazendo uma pirueta, para evitar a seta, que passou de raspão pela sua cara, e acabou embatendo numa parede. – Nunca te deverias ter metido nisto!**

**- Oh poder dos malditos, trevas, escuridão! Vinde a mim. Eu, Xing Lao, mestre na arte, invoco-te! Detroça a aqueles que se me impõe, negra tormenta onde as almas atormentadas deambulam! DESTRUAM AGORA! **

**Uma bola de energia negra, surgiu das suas mãos, dirigindo-se para Sakura e Haki.**

**O escudo protegeu novamente Sakura e Haki, mas após um momento tremeluziu e desapareceu.**

**Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a energia negra atingiu-os... Um espantoso frio, uma sensação de vazio preencheu a sua alma, metendo-a num vértice de uma tormenta, onde sentia dor... dor...gritos atormentados nos seus ouvidos na sua mente, e a dor não cessava...**

**Tudo na sua mente estava desvanecendo-se, as memorias, que tinha de Li, seus momentos de infância, seu pai, Touya, Yuquito, Tomoyo, entre outras pessoas, passavam rapidamente pela sua mente, enquanto a seta se aproximava, a uma velocidade hilariante...**

**- SAAAKURAAA! – Ouviu o seu nome, antes de desmaiar, alguém estava chamando-lhe. **

**- O que... – conseguiu dizer antes de cair completamente sem sentidos no chão.**

* * *

**Caía novamente na escuridão.**

**Estava quente e suada.**

**Ainda caía, sozinha no escuro, sem ninguém amparando a sua queda.**

**Sentiu uma mão fria tocar na sua testa, tentou abrir os olhos mas não conseguiu, as suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas. Uma presença quente e aconchegada apareceu ao lado de Sakura, fazendo parar a sua queda.**

**- Vai correr tudo bem...filha – Disse uma mulher de cabelos ondulados e compridos, afagando a cabeça de Sakura – Cuida de ti! – Deu um beijo leve em Sakura e desapareceu.**

* * *

**Sakura, continuava igual, não tinha ouvido nada, só sentido o leve roçar duma boca na sua testa, acalmando-a, baixando a temperatura do corpo.**

**- A febre melhorou – Anunciou Touya contente, com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo, olhou para um boneco de felpa amarela, que estava em cima do estômago de Sakura, que estava coberta com edredões.**

**- Oh...Sakurita – lamentou-se Kero, olhando-a, e vendo como lutava contra a febre alta, que se apossava dela, e lembrando-se do que tinha acontecido.**

* * *

**- Ohhh! Não perdi novamente! – Gritou Kero, zangado, mandando o controlo do vídeo game para o chão.**

**Uma força fez-se sentir, alias quatro, três delas eram desconhecidas, e uma era de Sakura.**

**- Sakura esta em perigo! – Pensou Kero aflito, e saindo a voar pela janela, em direcção ao local onde tinha sentido as forças.**

**-SAAAAKUUURAAA! – Gritou Kero ao ver a sua dona, cair no chão, com um estrondo, enquanto um homem em frente dela ria. ' Mas eu senti quatro presenças', prensou Kero, depois olhou para outro rapaz que estava deitado no chão.**

**O homem olhou lentamente para ele e sorriu.**

**- O "poderoso" Kerberos... – Sussurrou olhando para umas asas brilhantes, abrindo-se e revelando um enorme tigre. – Que pena ter de desfazer-me de ti! – Disse, enquanto uma bola de fogo, lançada pelo tigre, o alcançava sem lhe causar nenhum dano.**

**Começou a rir, olhando para um perplexo Kerberos.**

**- Achas que com isso me venceras, guardião? Esperava mais de ti!**

**Kerberos lançou outra bola de fogo, mas o chinês, conseguiu desviar o ataque com a mão e continuou a rir.**

**Kero olhou para Sakura, preocupado, vendo-a pálida, voltou o seu olhar para o homem, mas antes de conseguir fazer algo, este caiu no chão, contorcendo-se com um grito.**

**- YUE! – Gritou Kero aliviado, ao ver, um anjo, voando na sua direcção pelo céu.**

**- Ataca Kerberos! – Ordenou Yue, descendo e pairando no ar ao lado de ele.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na cabeça de Kero, porque Yue sempre tinha que ser tão mandão? Sem outra alternativa, Kerberos, abriu a boca, lançando mais uma vez uma bola de fogo ao homem que lutava para pôr-se em pé.**

**- Irão pagar por isto! – Gritou Xing Lao, desaparecendo, numa nuvem de pó amarelo, e fazendo com que o ataque de Kero embatesse no chão, deixando uma grande marca, como se um meteorito de pequenas dimensões tivesse caído no meio da rua.**

**- O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou a voz de um homem, de repente.**

**Kerberos e Yue começaram a examinar o lugar, a procura de alguém. Pararam quando, viram um homem entre os vinte anos, apoiado numa parede. Com o cabelo castanho rebelde, e os olhos castanhos fundos, com uma pequena mala nas mãos. Tinha uma expressão extremamente cansada e estava pálido.**

**- Touya? – Exclamou Kero, olhando surpreendido para ele, Yue simplesmente o olhava, sem expressão na cara, já com Sakura entre os braços.**

**- O que aconteceu aqui? – Repetiu Touya, sem olhar para Kerberos, e olhando para Yue com Sakura nos braços.**

**- Um novo ataque – Respondeu Yue, cortando com o olhar, a Kero, que ia reclamar, por Touya o ter ignorado.**

**- Ela esta bem? – Perguntou Touya aproximando-se de Yue.**

**- Não – respondeu Yue, olhando para Touya seriamente e entregando-lhe Sakura– Mas vai ficar.**

**Touya olhou para Yue, segurando a sua irmã nos braços, enquanto, uma luz brilhante envolvia o ser na sua frente.**

**Um homem jovem de cabelos castanhos e com óculos, olhou para ele, após a luz ter desaparecido.**

**- Yuquito... – Disse Touya em forma de comprimento, olhando-o com carinho.**

**- Olá Touya! – Exclamou ele, olhando para Touya confuso, e vendo Sakura nos seus braços. – O que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou, nunca se iria acostumar, a mudança de ser, aquelas coisas sempre o deixavam confuso, e ele nunca se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, ainda que alguns dos pensamentos do anjo, se fundissem com os seus, deixando-o ainda mais confuso. Suspirou.**

**- É uma história comprida! – Respondeu Touya, resmungando, e olhando para Kero, chamou – Oh...bola de pelo, convertida...**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na fronte de Kero e Yuquito. 'O seu melhor amigo nunca iria mudar' pensou.**

**Kerberos rosnou, mostrando os dentes afiados, ao ouvir Touya chamando-lhe de "boneco". Como detestava o irmão mais velho da sua dona, pensou Kero com uma veiazinha na sua cabeça.**

**- Levanta, aquele ranhoso dai... – Resmungou mostrando com o olhar, um rapaz, que sangrava, e ainda estava deitado no chão, e ignorando completamente o rosnar do tigre com asas que estava ao seu lado.**

**- Deixa que eu o faço – Disse Yuquito, sorrindo, e afastando Kero – Tu, é melhor voltares a tua outra forma...ninguém vai ficar muito bem, ao ver um tigre com asas na rua.**

**Kero acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e obedeceu, transformando-se num peluche amarelo, com asas pequeninas.**

**- Fica aqui – Disse Yuqui, mostrando o bolso do casaco, e preparando-se para levantar o rapaz do chão.**

**- Ele está a sangrar Touya! – Avisou Yuquito, olhando para o seu amigo, que ainda segurava Sakura nos braços.**

**- Espera – Disse Touya, entregando Sakura a Yuqui, que ficou, a olhar para ela. Estava com a face muito pálida e arroxeada, seu corpo estava frio, como se tivesse sido posta dentro de um congelador.**

**Touya, arrancou um pedaço de tecido da sua camisola, e apertou o tecido fortemente, ao redor do braço do rapaz.**

**- Eu carrego, ele – Anunciou Touya – Fica com a minha irmã, ela é mais leve que este ranhoso aqui.**

**Yuqui sorriu gentilmente, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, com uma gotinha na sua fronte. Touya nem conhecia o pobre rapaz e já lhe chamava de "ranhoso". Mas ele o lembrava de alguém, que não via há muito tempo...**

**- Touya, tens a certeza que ela esta bem? – Perguntou, olhando preocupado para Sakura.**

**- Não, mas penso que vai ficar – respondeu ele, acomodando o rapaz, nas suas costas. – O "anjo" disse-mo.**

**- Hummm... – Murmurou Yuquito, não se lembrava de nada. Tudo o que se lembrava, era que estava caminhando em direcção a sua casa, com um saco de bolinhos, que por acaso tinha desaparecido, fazendo um ruído sair da sua barriga. E depois estava em frente de Touya. Não que não tivesse ficado contente, mas o tinham apanhado de surpresa, essas mudanças, não aconteciam há tanto tempo, que já se tinha esquecido, como eram.**

**- Vamos Yuqui! – Disse Touya, ao ver o amigo pensativo, agarrando bem, o rapaz que levava nas suas costas e pensando 'Ranhoso!'.**

**Enquanto caminhavam em direcção a casa dos Kinomoto, o estômago de Yuquito rugiu novamente e uma gotinha apareceu na sua fronte.**

**- Touya... – Chamou.**

**- Sim? – Respondeu Touya ainda caminhando.**

**- Hummm... estou com fome.**

**Uma gotinha apareceu na fronte de Touya, 'Yuqui nunca iria mudar'.**

**- Esta bem... eu faço algo para ti lá em casa – Respondeu, sério e continuando a caminhar.**

**Yuquito sorriu, e olhou novamente para Sakura, a sua cor estava melhorando, tinha recuperado alguma temperatura.**

**- Afinal o que aconteceu, com eles os dois? – Perguntou, olhando desta vez, para o rapaz nas costas de Touya.**

**Uma voz fina, falou, vindo dum dos bolsos do casaco de Yuquito, interrompendo Touya que ia começar a falar.**

**- Eu explico! – Anunciou Kero, fazendo que Touya, fizesse uma careta.**

**E começou a explicar, desde que tinha sentido as quatro presenças.**

* * *

**O peluche de felpa amarela, continuou a olhar para Sakura tristemente. Não tinha conseguido fazer nada para vencer aquele homem.**

**Sakura mexeu-se na cama.**

**- O teu pai não vem hoje? – Perguntou Kero, olhando para Touya, que estava a por um pano molhado, na testa de Sakura.**

**- Sim – respondeu ele, calando-se mais uma vez.**

**- Que lhe vais dizer? **

**- Não é da tua conta, boneco! – Replicou Touya, exasperado, e fazendo uma careta.**

**- Não me chames de boneco! – Exclamou Kero zangado.**

**- Eu chamo-te o que quiser!**

**- Grrr! Seu...seu... – Começou Kero, mas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, pois Touya tinha deixado o pano na cabeça de Sakura, interrompendo-lhe.**

**- Toma conta dela, boneco, eu vou ver o ranhoso que esta no outro quarto! – E dizendo isto saiu do quarto.**

**- Grrrrrr! – Fez mais uma vez Kero, vendo Touya fechar a porta de onde estava.**

**O outro rapaz que estava no quarto de Touya, estava bem pior do que Sakura, tinha perdido muito sangue, devido a ferida que não sarava, e esta sangrava constantemente, também sem esquecer que tinha recebido o mesmo impacto que ela. Piorando assim a situação.   
**

**- Touya! – Exclamou Yuquito, ao ver ele entrar no quarto como um fantasma.**

**Touya tinha andado cansado, nos últimos dois dias em que Sakura e o tal rapaz tinham estado desacordados. Andava quase arrastando-se pelo chão, adormecendo sempre que podia e com muitas olheiras. **

– **Estas bem?? – Perguntou, olhando para a fisionomia de Touya, que agora tinha 27 anos, o seu corpo era bem constituído, como sempre tinha sido, a sua pele morena, não deixava transparecer ainda nenhuma marca de envelhecimento, os seus olhos castanhos-escuros, tinham ganho uma madurez, que antes não tinha, e os seu cabelos rebeldes, continuavam iguais. Era o mesmo Touya de sempre, com mais uns centímetros de altura e um corpo um pouco mais definido, ele tinha-se formado em medicina, e trabalhava, como subdirector, chefe, da parte 1 do hospital de Tokyo; com o seu primeiro ordenado tinha começado a pagar um apartamento que ainda continuava a pagar, e continuaria a pagar, até quase o fim dos seus dias.**

**Yuquito sorriu para ele.**

**- De que estas a rir? – Perguntou um Touya sério, olhando para ele.**

**- De ti! – Respondeu Yuquito, fazendo uma gotinha aparecer na fronte de Touya, que o continuava a olhar, Yuquito não tinha mudado muito, os seus olhos castanhos seguiam iguais, doces e gentis, e o sorriso sempre se mantinha na sua boca fina.**

**- E de como mudaste...- Continuou ele olhando para Touya, ainda sorrindo.**

**- Hummm... – resmungou Touya, olhando para o rapaz na sua cama – como esta o ranhoso?**

**- Perdeu muito sangue – respondeu Yuquito preocupado – Não sei.**

**Touya se aproximou da cama, os sinais vitais do rapaz, estavam muito fracos. A ferida que tinha no braço, tinha aberto novamente, na tarde anterior. Sendo depois limpa e curada, estava agora com uma nova gaze cobrindo-a, mas mesmo assim ela não sarava.**

**- Se isto continua assim... – Começou Touya preocupado – Vou ter de leva-lo para algum hospital, aqui em casa, não temos as coisas suficientes, para cuidar dele.**

**- Porque a ferida não sara? – Perguntou Yuquito, olhando, para o rapaz deitado na cama, estava branco como a cal, e os seus cabelos compridos estavam atados, numa coleta, mas mesmo assim, ele continuava desacordado, como se nada de mais se passasse com ele.**

**- Não sei – continuou Touya – Mas sinto que, essa ferida, não é exactamente, normal que digamos...**

**Yuquito sorriu – Touya e os seus pressentimentos... – pensou.**

**- De onde achas que ele conhecera a Sakura??**

**- Não sei, mas se estava com ela, deve conhece-la, não?**

**- Sim, penso que sim... – Respondeu Yuqui pensativamente.**

**A porta de entrada, abriu-se e fechou-se.**

**Touya e Yuquito se entreolharam.**

**- O teu pai... – começou Yuquito mas foi interrompido.**

**- Alguém em casa?? – Uma voz calma fez-se ouvir no andar de cima.**

**- Pai...! – Chamou Touya no segundo andar.**

**- O que vais dizer nele, Touya? – Perguntou Yuquito preocupado, ouvindo os passos se aproximarem.**

**- Não sei... – resmungou Touya – Eu invento qualquer coisa...**

**A porta do quarto abriu-se deixando entrar, um homem de cabelos castanhos, óculos e um sorriso calmo e carinhoso, que foi apagando-se ao ver a figura de um rapaz deitado na cama do seu filho maior.**

**- Filho? – perguntou chocado, olhando para os três, Touya, Yuquito e o rapaz que estava caído na cama.**

**- É uma longa historia... – Suspirou Touya, resmungando, antes que o seu pai pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.**

**- Boa tarde, senhor Fujitaka – Disse Yuquito educamente e sorrindo.**

**- Olá Yuquito – Disse o pai de Touya recuperando o sorriso, não via Yuquito há muitos meses – Tudo bem?**

**- Sim obrigado e consigo?**

**- Também – Respondeu Fujitaka calmamente, virando-se para Touya.**

**- E Sakura? Tive um mal pressentimento quando estava na congregação da Universidade.**

**Touya olhou duvidosamente para ele.**

**- Ela apanhou uma febre, e agora esta descansando no quarto.**

**- E este rapaz?**

**- Bem... como já disse é uma larga historia... – resmungou Touya, olhando de lado, para o miúdo que estava na sua cama – Ranhoso! – Pensou, enquanto voltava a olhar para o pai.**

**- Vou ver a minha pequena... com licença Yuquito – Anunciou Fujitaka, olhando para o filho – Vem comigo, Touya...**

**- Esta bem... – respondeu Touya, trocando um olhar soturno com o amigo, enquanto este sorria, ao ver o olhar que Touya tinha feito, quando o pai pediu que fosse com ele.**

**Touya caminhava atrás do pai – Espero que o maldito boneco de felpa, esteja no seu devido lugar – Pensou, enquanto entrava no quarto de Sakura.**

**Fujitaka olhou para a sua filha, aproximando-se da sua cama. Um boneco de Felpa amarelo, que sempre a acompanhava estava ali.**

**A Kero lhe surgiu uma gotinha na cabeça, sempre ficavam a olhar para ele, pensou desgostoso, mas tinha que aguentar os olhares em mexer-se.**

**- Quando é que começou a febre? – Perguntou o seu pai, tocando na testa de Sakura, e acariciando-lhe a face.**

**- Há dois dias – Disse Touya, olhando para o boneco amarelo, com uma expressão gozadora.**

**- Porque não me telefonaste?**

**- Não queria interromper o teu trabalho – Respondeu Touya, enquanto via o olhar do pai dirigir-se a um monte de presentes, postais, doces e cadernos, que estavam encima da mesa da filha. Uma gotinha surgiu na sua cabeça, ao lembrar-se da discussão que tivera com Daidouji, no dia em que Sakura tinha faltado às aulas. Tinha aparecido ao lado, de uma rapariga de cabelos vermelhos, com olhos castanhos-claros, que quase o tinha hipnotizado, era tão parecida com Kaho, mas a sua personalidade era mais viva e divertida. Quando começara a discussão com Daidouji tinha sido ela quem os tinha interrompido. Mentindo que a febre de Sakura tinha subido, e fazendo com que eles parassem de discutir.**

* * *

**Ding Dong! – A campainha da casa estava a tocar.**

**- Já vai! – Disse Touya largando o pão e a faca que tinha na mão e indo abrir a porta, Yuquito tinha ido ao trabalho, e só voltaria, a tarde.**

**Duas raparigas de cabelos compridos, o cumprimentaram.**

**- Olá Touya! – Disse uma, Touya ficou a olhar para ela.**

**- Quem és? – A rapariga, abriu os olhos desconcertada, certamente, não tinha mudado assim tanto.**

**- Não te lembras de mim? - Perguntou.**

**- Não – respondeu Touya secamente.**

**- Sou a Tomoyo Daidouji, a amiga de Sakura...**

**- Ahhh, pois... – Disse Touya relembrando, uma criança de cabelos longos pretos, com reflexos azuis e olhos azuis. Tinha agora na sua frente uma bela rapariga de 18 anos, com os cabelos compridos apanhados, num rabo-de-cavalo no cimo da cabeça, com alguns fios de cabelos soltos, tinha o uniforme que se usava na sua escola, quando andava na secundária.   
A sua pele pálida em contraste com os cabelos pretos e os olhos azuis-escuros, davam-lhe um ar quase angelical. As bochechas rosas, com a boca carnuda e vermelha, davam vontade de ser beijadas, e o corpo bem delineado e frágil, Teria dado a qualquer um, vontade de agarra-la. Mas a ele, não lhe causou a mínima diferença.**

**- Entra. – Disse afastando-se da porta.**

**- Esta é a Mikaro Kihamo, uma colega da turma dela – Disse Tomoyo, enquanto Mikaro fazia um leve sinal com a cabeça em forma de comprimento e Touya a examinava.**

**- Hummm... – Resmungou ele, enquanto elas entravam.**

**- O que aconteceu a Sakura? – Perguntou Tomoyo.**

**- Ela apanhou uma febre, esta a dormir agora. – Respondeu Touya secamente, sem contar-lhe a verdade.**

**- Hum... Podemos ir vê-la? – Perguntou mais uma vez Tomoyo, já cansada dos resmungos de Touya.**

**- Sim, esta no seu quarto – Respondeu mais uma vez Touya, subindo.**

**Tomoyo fez um sinal em Mikaro que a seguiu.**

**- Eu vou lá em baixo, se ela precisar de alguma coisa chamem-me. – Disse Touya abrindo a porta do quarto de Sakura e afastando-se.**

**Tomoyo e Mikaro entraram.**

**- O irmão de Sakura, não é nada parecido com ela! – Disse Mikaro, fechando a porta do quarto silenciosamente.**

**- Sim, mas ele sempre foi assim...resmungão... – Informou Tomoyo suspirando – Mas agora esta pior - pensou, aproximando-se da cama de Sakura.**

**- Ela esta bem? – Perguntou Mikaro, também aproximando-se.**

**- Parece que sim – respondeu, afagando a face de Sakura. – Ao menos a febre, parece que já passou.**

**- Ainda bem!**

**Mikaro retirou várias coisas da mala.**

**- Vou deixar isto aqui. – Disse, pousando, três cadernos, vários chocolates e cartões de melhores, encima do apoio que estava ao pé da janela.**

**Tomoyo Deu um beijo na testa de Sakura, levantando-se do chão, para deixar Mikaro aproximar-se de Sakura.**

**- Ela esta um pouco pálida de mais, não? – Perguntou Mikaro, olhando para ela.**

**- Sim... – respondeu Tomoyo, desconfiando que tivesse sido algo mais que uma simples febre – Mas ela vai melhorar, não te preocupes.**

**- Eu sei que vai, ela é forte.**

**- Sim... Eu já volto vou falar com o seu irmão.**

**- Esta bem – concordou Mikaro estranhada, enquanto via Tomoyo sair do quarto.**

**Tomoyo desceu as escadas lentamente e entrou na cozinha, Touya olhou para ela agitado.**

**- Aconteceu algo?**

**- Não nada... – respondeu ela, olhando-o fundo nos seus olhos – Só queria saber o que realmente aconteceu.**

**Touya examinou Tomoyo de cima a baixo, Como essa miúda soube que aconteceu alguma coisa em Sakura – pensou.**

**- Não aconteceu nada que te interesse – respondeu Touya, sabendo logo a seguir que tinha dado a resposta errada e arrependendo-se, mas não voltando atrás. Os olhos de Tomoyo tinham ficado de outra cor, e a sua face tinha deixado de ter o seu sorriso gentil e tinha ficado seria, e dura, quase como se fosse uma pedra muito bem trabalhada, mostrando a beleza e perfeição da sua cara.**

**- Como que não me interessa? – Perguntou Tomoyo num sussurro perigoso, odiava quando as pessoas lhe tratavam assim, já quando tinha estado em França, muitas pessoas lhe tinham tratado assim, fazendo com que o seu carácter, mudasse completamente, não ia deixar mais ninguém, nunca mais, lhe tratar assim, prometeu-se uma vez, quando a filha de uma milionária de lá, amiga da sua mãe, a tinha desprezado.**

**Touya olhou para ela, Daidouji tinha mudado bastante - concluiu.**

**- Achas então, que eu estou aqui, por não me interessar por Sakura? – perguntou ainda nesse tom, fazendo os pelos da nuca de Touya se eriçarem.**

**- Não, simplesmente acho que não te interessa o que aconteceu.**

**- Então não aches nada! Pois sim me interessa – Replicou Tomoyo, com raiva.**

**- Tu não me podes dizer o que devo achar e o que não devo! – Respondeu Touya elevando o tom de voz. A fedelha estava a ser arrogante demais, para o seu gosto.**

**- Estas a ser um grosso! – Respondeu ela – Só te int...**

**Mas foi interrompida por Mikaro que entrou na cozinha.**

**- Hemmm... disculpem – Disse ela, olhando os dois com uma cara surpreendida, nunca tinha visto Tomoyo zangada. – Mas a febre de Sakura, subiu.**

**Touya e Tomoyo olharam para ela, pela primeira vez, desde que tinha entrado na cozinha, desviando os seus olhares.**

**- Vamos embora Mikaro! – disse Tomoyo firmemente, enquanto saia da cozinha.**

**Mikaro olhou para ela, era impressão sua ou os olhos de Tomoyo tinham mudado de cor, riu com a própria imaginação, e virou o seu olhar para Touya, que se estava preparando para sair da cozinha.**

**- Cuida dela! Adeus...**

**- Adeus – Disse Touya sem olhar-lhe, enquanto Tomoyo esperava por Mikaro na porta.**

* * *

**Não sabia muito bem, porque Tomoyo tinha ficado tão revoltada, com a sua resposta, tudo bem que tivesse sido um pouco grosso, mas os olhos azuis escuros dela, tinham ficado, cor de amora... Aquela miúda, o tinha tirado do sério... porque discutiram... agora isso já não era problema, mas a criança que tinha conhecido quando tinha dezoito anos, não tinha nada a ver com o que ela se tinha tornado. Ela era doce, e quase sempre estava calada, mas sempre fora muito educada, tinha mudado completamente o seu carácter. Há tantos anos que não lhe via... – Pensou.**

**- Filho...**

**Touya saiu do seu mar de pensamentos, voltando a realidade**

**- Sim pai?**

**- O que aconteceu àquele rapaz que esta ferido? – Perguntou Fujitaka levantando-se.**

**- Mais um problema – pensou Touya, suspirando – Vamos lá em baixo pai, eu lá te explico, o que aconteceu – Respondeu ele, revirando um pouco os olhos.**

_**Fim do segundo capitulo**_

_Continua..._

**Notas da autora: **Oii... aqui vou eu com o capitulo nº 3 vindo, sei que por estas alturas, alguem me quer matar, eu sei, que a historia, esta se desenrolando muito lentamente, mas não tenho culpa, a minha imaginação não é boa...Esperem só mais um pouquinho, na historia tudo tem o seu porque, Haki vai revelar a sua verdadeira personalidade, falta pouquinho, pouquinho... Sigam lendo, e por favor COMENTEM!!!

E como sempre, comentários, sugerencias e criticas ao meu mail... ou deixem_ REWIEW_!

**Avances para o próximo capítulo: **Sakura recupera do ataque e acorda confusa, Kero anda muito desconfiado do "ranhoso" e Touya volta para casa, enquanto uma Tomoyo zangada, anda na escola, não prestando muita atenção nas aulas...

**Capítulo III – A revolta de Tomoyo**

Descubram tudo para o próximo Cap...


	4. Capitulo III: A revolta de Tomoyo

**Capitulo III**

**A revolta de Tomoyo**

****

**- Ela esta bem melhor, não esta Touya? – Perguntou Yuquito, tocando na cara de Sakura.**

**- Sim, ainda esta um pouco fraca – respondeu Touya - mas deve acordar hoje!**

**- Que bom! – Disse Yuquito feliz, há muito tempo que não ouvia a voz de Sakura, dois meses quase.**

**- Sim! – Disse Touya, arrumando, uns medicamentos, que tinha posto encima da mesa de Sakura.**

**- Touya! Yuquito! – Fujitaka estava chamando-os. – O almoço esta pronto!**

**Touya olhou para Yuquito com uma gotinha na cabeça, ao ver a cara de estar sonhando que fazia. O pai de Touya e Sakura sempre cozinhara bem.**

**- Já vamos! – Disse Touya, acabando de arrumar os medicamentos, e saindo do quarto, enquanto Yuquito esperava por ele nas escadas.**

**Uma rapariga de cabelos esbranquiçados e olhos verdes, olhava para Sakura desde o cimo da Torre de Tokyo.**

**Na sua boca estava desenhado um sorriso, doce e maléfico, como se soubesse algo muito importante, mas o mantivesse escondido.**

**Sakura estava, parada encima de um prédio, também olhando quase hipnotizada para a rapariga, parecia um ser das suas próprias cartas, mas ela tinha algo diferente, os seus olhos pareciam ter vida, pareciam o reflexo duma alma escondida.**

**A rapariga olhou para ela e assinalou para baixo com o dedo indicador.**

**Sakura desviou os olhos, para o chão, uma energia maligna, estava saindo do solo, formando uma bola ao redor de Tokyo que ia crescendo com o passar dos segundos, apagando tudo ao seu passe.**

**Levou a sua mão a boca, para não gritar. **

**- O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou, olhando novamente para a rapariga, que agora olhava para ela com um sorriso desdenhoso. Uma palavra saiu da boca dela, mas Sakura não ouviu.**

**As cartas que tinha guardado num bolsinho, saíram de lá, começando a voar em direcção a energia, cada uma desaparecendo, quando entravam na barreira de energia.**

**- NÃOOO! – Gritou Sakura.**

**A chave que tinha pendurada no pescoço, começou a pesar-lhe, puxando-a também para baixo. Começou a tentar tirar a chave.**

**Mas a rapariga encima da Torre mexeu o dedo indicador negativamente, como se dissesse. Não tentes nada! Vais morrer a mesma!**

**Depois voltou a indicar o chão.**

**A chave começou a pesar mais, quase como se fosse atraída pela barreira, que já tinha quase engolido o prédio onde ela estava.**

**Olhou mais uma vez para a rapariga, que tinha começado a rir.**

**A chave deu um novo puxão, fazendo Sakura dar vários passos para a frente, caindo no vazio.**

**- AHHHHH!!!!! – Gritou ela, enquanto via a criatura saltar da torre e desaparecer.**

**Estava caindo novamente.**

* * *

**- NÃOOooO! – Gritou, acordando, e olhando para todos os lados.**

**- Sakura! – Exclamou Kero preocupado, parando de comer uma caixa de chocolates, que Mikaro tinha deixado.**

**- Kero? – Perguntou confusa, tentando acalmar a sua respiração, deitando-se de novo na cama.**

**- Sakuritaaaa! – Gritou Kero feliz, voando até ela.**

**- O que aconteceu Kero? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando-o, tinha toda a boca manchada de chocolate.**

**- Alguém atacou a ti e a aquele ranhoso! – Respondeu ele, lembrando-se do rapaz que estava no quarto de Touya ainda adormecido.**

**- Onde esta ele?? – Começou Sakura preocupada, tentando levantar-se da cama.**

**- Não Sakura! – Disse Kero angustiado – Ainda estas fraca!!**

**- Não estou nada! – Replicou Sakura, afastando Kero, e tentando levantar-se.**

**Uma forte dor de cabeça, atingiu-a, fazendo-a cair novamente.**

**- Vês!! – Gritou Kero sentando-se ao lado de Sakura, ainda mais angustiado – Não te mexas, ainda estás muito fraca, aquele ataque, fez-te muito mal!**

**Sakura ia começar a falar, quando a porta do quarto abriu-se, interrompendo-a.**

**Fujitaka, Touya e Yuquito, entraram no quarto.**

**- Sakura! – Exclamou o seu pai aliviado, e correndo para abraça-la.**

**- Paii! Voltaste! – Disse Sakura, sorrindo, e abraçando o seu pai.**

**- Sim, estava muito preocupado contigo filha!**

**- Mas eu estou bem... – Disse Sakura fazendo uma careta e mexendo todo o corpo – Vês!**

**- Sim, filha! – Respondeu o seu pai sorrindo e abraçando-a ainda mais, realmente, aquela febre tinha sido algo estranho, pensou. O seu olhar passeou pela cama de Sakura. E parou num boneco amarelo de pelúcia, que tinha a boca toda castanha.**

**- Que estranho – pensou – Jurava que o tinha visto, encima dessa mesinha.**

**Uma gotinha surgiu em Kero, diante do olhar observador de Fujitaka.**

**- Monstro! – Chamou o irmão fazendo, que uma gotinha aparecesse na cabeça de toda gente no quarto.**

**- Touyaa!! Eu já disse para não me chamares de monstro! – Gritou Sakura desde a sua cama, pena que não pudesse pontapear Touya. Ainda não tinha forças, mas esse pontapé ia ficar guardado para uma outra oportunidade. Que raiva...– Grrrr!**

**Touya sorriu, aproximando-se dela e despenteando-a com a mão.**

**- Monstro – disse baixinho para que só ela ouvisse.**

**- GRRRR!! – Fez Sakura, tentando alcançar Touya com as mãos, mas ele já estava longe, deixando ver outra pessoa.**

**Um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhava para ela sorrindo calmamente.**

**- Yuquitoo! – Exclamou emocionada. Há tanto tempo que não o via.**

**- Sakura! – Disse ele, indo até ela e abraçando-a, tal como fez o seu pai – Sentes-te bem?**

**- Sim obrigada! – Disse Sakura com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – E tu como estas?**

**- Eu também estou bem! – Respondeu Yuquito, olhando agora para ela com os olhos brilhando. Sakura lhe lembrava uma pessoa que tinha conhecido há pouco tempo.**

**Sakura olhou para um monte de coisas, que estavam ao pé da sua janela. Uma gotinha surgiu na sua cabeça.**

**- O que é isso? – Perguntou.**

**Outra gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Touya.**

**- São umas coisas que as tuas amigas deixaram – respondeu exasperado, ainda lembrando-se do incidente de Sexta-feira.**

**- Quando vieram??**

**- Sexta-feira**

**- O QUE? – Gritou Sakura surpresa, enquanto Fujitaka a olhava preocupado.**

**- O que aconteceu filha?**

**- Ahmmm? Quanto tempo estive em cama? – Perguntou olhando para Touya.**

**- Quase quatro dias...**

**- O QUE? – Perguntou de novo.**

**Uma gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Touya.**

**- Sim, estavas no teu período de hibernação Monstro!**

**- Touya! – Avisou o pai.**

**Touya ficou calado observando-a com um sorriso de gozo nos lábios, enquanto a raiva de Sakura aumentava.**

**- Então hoje estamos domingo? – Perguntou Sakura incrédula.**

**- Sim... – Respondeu o seu pai – Estiveste muito doente.**

**- OOOoo! Não! – Exclamou Sakura angustiada – Amanha, tenho teste de Matemática!**

**- Bem, monstro, é melhor começares a estudar senão... – começou Touya, parando ao ver o olhar de aviso do seu pai.**

**- Não te preocupes... E ajudo-te a estudar, se for preciso – Disse Yuquito, olhando para ela sorridente.**

**- Ajudas??**

**- Sim.**

**- Obrigada!! – Disse Sakura levantando-se da cama, e abraçando Yuquito, enquanto este retribuía o abraço. – Já me sinto melhor.**

* * *

**Tiririririririrnnnngggg....**

**- Pufff... – Resmungou Sakura espreguiçando-se e apagando o despertador, Kero continuava adormecido na sua gavetinha.**

**Levantou-se, e lentamente foi até o quarto de Touya, onde estava Haki, ainda desacordado.**

**Abriu lentamente a porta, para não alertar o seu pai.**

**Ele dormia descansadamente, na cama, pelos vistos Touya e Yuquito lhe tinham mudado de roupa. Pois ele já não estava, mais com a roupa que o tinha visto, no dia que o conheceu.**

**A sua cara, estava já com a cor normal, parecia um anjinho, o seu cabelo rebelde e comprido, ainda estava atado.**

**Sakura ajoelhou-se ao pé da cama, e começou a observar Haki de perto.**

**A sua pequena boca, estava sem nenhuma expressão e os olhos fechados não se mexiam, parecia, que o tempo tinha parado.**

**Sakura afagou a face morena do rapaz, suspirando.**

**- Porque me fazes lembrar a ele...**

**Ouviu movimentos no andar de baixo, o seu pai deveria estar a fazer o pequeno almoço.**

**- Sakuraaa!**

**Sakura alarmou-se ao ouvir o seu nome, o seu pai a estava chamando, olhou para o relógio.**

**- Ahhhh não, estou atrasada! – Exclamou, saindo a correr do quarto de Touya, e dirigindo-se ao seu quarto para mudar de roupa, os seus livros de matemática estavam espalhados pela mesa, ontem tinha estudado quase toda a noite com Yuquito.**

**Vestiu-se rapidamente, e saiu do quarto, indo até a cozinha.**

**- Tenho de ir embora, pai! – Disse agarrando uma tosta com marmelada.**

**- Não vais tomar pequeno-almoço? – Perguntou Fujitaka preocupado – Ainda estás fraca filha.**

**- Não faz mal, vou chegar atrasada pai! – Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha de Fujitaka e preparando-se para sair.**

**- Espera filha!**

**Sakura virou-se para encara-lo.**

**- Toma, leva isto! – Disse dando a sorrir, um saquinho de frutas e sandes a Sakura.**

**Uma gotinha surgiu na fronte dela.**

**- Obrigada pai! – Agradeceu Sakura, também sorrindo exasperada, o seu pai era sempre tão atencioso... **

– **Adeus... boa sorte no trabalho! – Gritou Sakura já na rua com o seu pai a acenar-lhe desde a porta.**

**- Boa sorte para ti também filha! – Exclamou o seu pai, sorrindo e voltando a entrar em casa.**

**Agora que ela, já não tinha os seus patins, tinha que acordar mais cedo, pois também não tinha bicicleta, e andar da sua casa até a escola a pé, era um longo percorrido, sem contar que a escola onde andava era um pouco longe.**

**Tudo bem, que deveria ter comprado uma bicicleta há muito tempo, mas elas nunca lhe inspiraram muita confiança, mas agora depois de vários anos a correr para a escola, estava arrependida, de não ter aceite a oferta da bicicleta de Touya.**

* * *

**- Ufaaa... – suspirou Sakura, entrando na sala de aula, tinha chegado a tempo.**

**- Sakuraaa! – Uma rapariga de cabelos vermelhos aproximou-se dela sorrindo – Chegas-te a tempo! Milagree! **

**- Olá Mikky!**

**Sakura olhou para ela, tentando recuperar a sua respiração e metendo a mão no peito, sentiu um colarzinho debaixo da camisola, dessa vez não se tinha esquecido da chave, após que tinha tido a conversa com Kero, ontem a noite, depois de Yuquito ter ido embora.**

* * *

**- Sakura, correste um grande perigo!! – Tinha dito Kero, pensativo e preocupado.**

**- Se não tivéssemos chegado, por estas alturas, tu podias estar... estar... – Continuou Kero, quase tremendo.**

**- Oh! Kero, não sejas pessimista! – Exclamou Sakura, também tremendo, ao imaginar-se o que Kero ia dizer.**

**- PESSIMISTA?! – Quase gritou Kero – se aquela barreira que dizes que te protegeu, não estivesse lá! Tinhas morto!!**

**Sakura confortou-se com os braços.**

**- Eu sei... Kero disculpa! – Disse, lembrando-se do poder que tinha sentido, quando a barreira tinha surgido.**

**- Hummm... – Continuou Kero pensando – Eu senti quatro poderes esse dia... mas só lá estavas tu e aquele homem.**

**- Sentiste quatro?? – Perguntou Sakura incrédula.**

**- Sim e muito fortes! – Exclamou Kero, sentando-se no ar, com as pernas e os bracinhos cruzados.**

**- Eu só senti, uma, e foi quando a barreira surgiu... – Disse Sakura, agora ela pensativa.**

**- Só uma?! – Exclamou Kero, preocupado, a sua dona, não praticava magia, desde há muito tempo, ela tinha deixado tudo para trás quando Eriol e aquele outro ranhoso, tinham ido embora.**

**- Sim... – Respondeu ela, agora preocupada. – Porque terá sido?**

**- Há quanto tempo não usas a tua magia? – Perguntou Kero, quase sabendo a resposta, como ele podia ter deixado a sua dona, esquecer a magia tão rapidamente... como... com ele perto, ela podia ter continuado a practicar!**

**- Bem... – Começou Sakura, contando os anos – Não me lembro bem, mas acho que quase uns 6 anos. – Lembrava-se muito bem da última vez que tinha usado magia, tinha sido, porque Shaoran não tinha respondido a nenhuma das suas cartas, e ela estava desesperada, mas o feitiço não tinha funcionado, e tinha criado um pequeno caos na sua casa, a partir dai, ela tinha desistido de usa-la.**

**- Sete... – Disse Kero suspirando – O teu poder deve estar muito fraco... – sussurrou – Vamos testa-lo... em pé Sakura! – Exclamou com energias renovadas, esticando-se e puxando Sakura por um braço.**

**- O que queres que faça...?**

**- Invoca o poder de uma das tuas cartas!...**

**- Estas doidoo?? – Perguntou Sakura, os seus olhos verdes se abriram como pratos, ante a perspectiva – Por acaso não te lembras do que aconteceu a ultima vez que utilizei as cartas?!**

**- Agora há uma diferença!... Tu utilizaste as tuas cartas para seguir o rasto do ranhoso, mas agora é só uma prova... Tens de tirar da tua cabeça que a magia, produz problemas, senão do contrário, nunca poderás ter o uso total dos teus poderes...Vamos! - Exclamou Kero, fazendo Sakura levantar-se completamente.**

**Sakura olhou para ele incrédula.**

**- Vamos Sakura, por acaso não consegues usar as tuas próprias cartas?? – Resmungou Kero - ...Afinal estas pior do que pensava!...**

**- Deixa de dizer isso...Kero! – Gritou Sakura – Estar voando de cabeça, não é precisamente muito tranquilizante, que digamos!**

**Kero suspirou, olhando para o velho báculo mágico, de onde brotavam duas asas... e a rapariga estava sobre ele mesmo... De cabeça para baixo e contra todas as leis da gravidade...**

**- É obvio que perdeste muita...muita prática! Se isso te ocorre com "Fligth" não quero ver o que acontece com as outras! – Replicou Kero, a sua dona tinha descido um nível, já que antes, as asas saissem das suas costas... – Vais ter que praticar muito!!! Para conseguir controlar todas as cartas...**

**- Estas-me a dizer...que as cartas podem sair do meu controlo?**

**- Não... isso é quase impossível – Respondeu Kero – Elas respondem perante ti, pois elas são tuas, mas estas com tantas dúvidas sobre o teu poder... penso que se devem estar sentindo confusas...**

**- Vais ter que usa-las sempre que puderes! Como é que quando eras criança, não tinhas tantos problemas...?**

**- Bem... é que... – Começou Sakura, mas foi interrompida por um bater na sua porta...**

**O coração de Sakura, disparou, enquanto Kero se escondia...Foi abrir a porta...**

**- Pai?? – Perguntou Sakura assustada.**

**- Filha... – Disse Fujitaka olhando-a preocupado – Gritaste?**

**- Ahhh... pois... Tive um pesadelo... – Mentiu Sakura, isto estava tornando-se um habito, pensou.**

**- Hummm... – Disse o seu pai, olhando para o interior do quarto de Sakura e não vendo nada de estranho – Então dorme bem filha.**

**- Tu também pai! – Disse Sakura, com uma gotinha na sua cabeça, tinha o seu báculo, segurado nas suas costas.**

**- Bons sonhos! – Disse o seu pai, indo até o quarto de Touya...**

* * *

**- Estas melhor? – Perguntou ela, examinando-a de pés a cabeça, para ver se não lhe faltava nada, Sakura estava com bastante olheiras...**

**- Sim! Obrigada...**

**- Eu ontem telefonei a tua casa de manha mas disseram-me que ainda estavas a descansar.**

**- Sim, eu só acordei a hora do almoço... – Respondeu Sakura, dando um último suspiro.**

**- Parece que essa febre te atacou forte! – Comentou Mikaro, olhando para Sakura, e sentando-se**

**- Febre? – Perguntou Sakura sem perceber.**

**- Sim Sakura! O teu irmão disse que apanhas-te febre.**

**- Ahhh pois... – Exclamou Sakura, percebendo, Touya tinha inventado uma desculpa, para o seu problema, o que terá inventado para o Haki – perguntou-se.**

**- E onde esta aquele bonitão?? – Perguntou Mikaro, fazendo um olhar maroto.**

**- Qual? – Perguntou Sakura confusa, depois lembrando-se de Haki.**

**- Aquele... – Disse Mikaro, dando entoação a palavra.**

**- Ahhh – disse Sakura corando – Ele não vem hoje, ficou em casa.**

**- Oh que pena! – Lamentou-se Mikaro, enquanto algumas raparigas também suspiravam, estavam esperando que ele viesse.**

**- Onde esta a Tomoyo? – Perguntou Sakura desviando o assunto, para não ter que responder a perguntas embaraçosas.**

**- Não sei... – Respondeu Mikaro ainda com o semblante triste, por Haki não ir a essa aula – Ainda não a vi hoje.**

**- Hummm... Ela va... – Começou Sakura mas foi interrompida pelo toque, e pela entrada do professor na sala.**

**- Sentem-se todos! – Exclamou o professor, enquanto tirava umas folhas da sua mala.**

**Todos, começaram a sentar-se nos seus lugares, desejando-se sorte uns aos outros.**

* * *

**Praticamente tinha fugido da sala com Mikaro ao seu lado. O exame de matemática tinha sido realmente difícil. Todos os seus colegas tinham a mesma expressão de desalento, quando abandonaram a sala. Salvo, muito poucas excepções.**

**Não queria pensar nisso... Não ia pensar nisso! Já tinha tido suficiente, se não tivesse sido por Yuquito, que a ajudara...ela nunca teria conseguido responder a uma única pergunta nesse exame...Ainda bem que Yuquito era um muito bom professor de Matemática.**

**- Então como te correu o teste? – Perguntou Mikaro, lembrando-se de como a tinha visto, com uma expressão de total concentração.**

**- Mais ou menos... – Respondeu Sakura, sem querer continuar essa conversação.**

**Uma rapariga, passou por ela a correr, Sakura só chegou a vislumbrar uma parte da sua cara.**

**- Tomoyo? – perguntou-se baixinho, duvidosamente.**

**- Eii... essa ai, não era a Tomoyo?? – Exclamou Mikaro, indicando a rapariga, que tinha entrado numa casa de banho.**

**- Acho que sim... – Respondeu Sakura, caminhando mais depressa – Vamos ver...**

* * *

**- Não pode ter acontecido isso! – Gritou Tomoyo, para a sua mãe, que a olhava penosamente.**

**- Desculpa filha... – Começou Sonomi, quase chorando – Mas... eu te menti...**

**- Não podes! – Gritou Tomoyo chorando e saindo a correr da sua casa.**

**- Menina! – Tinha dito uma das, suas guarda-costas, mas ela tinha continuado a correr, sem parar...**

* * *

**Começou a chorar desesperadamente, a****o relembrar-se dos acontecimentos da noite anterior...**

**- Porque a sua mãe...lhe tinha mentido! Ela não podia ter feito isso...**

**- Tomoyo? – Uma voz doce, tinha interrompido os seus pensamentos.**

**Tomoyo tentou esconder as lágrimas, soluçando.**

**- Estás ai, Tomoyo? – Continuou a voz, era de Sakura.**

**Tomoyo levantou-se do chão, secou as lágrimas, arrumando o seu uniforme.**

**- Sim Sakura – Respondeu Tomoyo, tentando fazer a sua voz normal, mas falhando totalmente.**

**Abriu a porta. Sakura a olhava perscrutadoramente, atrás dela estava Mikaro.**

**Arrependeu-se totalmente de ter saído do cúbico onde estava.**

**- O que aconteceu Tomoyo? – Perguntou Sakura olhando para a sua amiga, preocupada.**

**- Nada... – Respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso.**

**- Como nada... – Começou Sakura angustiada, nunca tinha visto Tomoyo triste, ou ainda pior, chorando. – Estas a chorar.**

**Uma lágrima correu pela face de Tomoyo.**

**- Tomoyo... – Exclamou Sakura, aproximando-se de Tomoyo e abraçando-a e deixando-a chorar no seu peito, não podia fazer mais nada por ela, senão estar com ela nos seus momentos difíceis – O que aconteceu?**

**- Nã...não quero falar disso! – resmungou Tomoyo soluçando, e chorando ainda mais...**

* * *

**Tinha chegado em casa, vendo as malas da mãe na entrada, depois tinha corrido para a sala contente... Não via a sua mãe há quase um mes!**

**Era estranho, não ver empregados por perto, mas mesmo assim Tomoyo continuou.**

**A portada da sala, estava entreaberta. Os gritos da sua mãe faziam-se ouvir, pelo corredor, escuro coberto de formas...**

**- NÃO! – Gritava Sonomi – Eu NÃO te quero aqui de volta!**

**Ninguém lhe respondia. Tomoyo já estava pensando que a sua mãe estava virando maluca com tanto trabalho.**

**Maldita a hora, quando resolveu parar para ouvir a conversa.**

* * *

**Tomoyo começou a chorar ainda mais, o toque já se tinha feito ouvir, mas Sakura continuava do seu lado, apoiando-a.**

**- Tomoyo... – Falou Mikaro ajoelhando-se ao lado de Sakura, e também abraçando-a.**

**- Mikky... vai a aula... eu fico aqui com ela... – Disse Sakura apertando o corpo de Tomoyo contra o seu, tentando dar-lhe mais conforto – Tenta desculpar-me com o professor de historia.**

**Mikaro olhou para ela, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça e fazendo uma careta, ao lembrar-se do aborrecimento dos aborrecimentos.**

**Deu um beijo na cabeça de Tomoyo e saiu da casa-de-banho.**

**- Tomoyo... – Começou Sakura, tentando lembrar-se de algo simpático para lhe dizer – Obrigada, pelas prendinhas, quando estava doente.**

**Para a sua surpresa, Tomoyo não reagiu, só após um pouco, começou a chorar mais que antes.**

**Uma gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Sakura. Sempre dizia asneiras... pensou.**

**- Tomoyo... desculpa... – Sussurrou Sakura no ouvido de Tomoyo, enquanto ela se alcamava e levantava a sua cabeça.**

**Tomoyo encarou Sakura. **

**Os seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, e a sua cara tinha ficado com algumas pintas vermelhas, dando-lhe um ar engraçado.**

**- Não tens porque desculpar-te... – Respondeu Tomoyo soluçando.**

**- Sim... – replicou Sakura – Eu não consigo proteger-te, enquanto tu sempre estiveste do meu lado e ainda estas!**

**- Sakura... – Suspirou Tomoyo – Tu sempre estives-te do meu lado!**

**Sakura abraçou ainda mais Tomoyo.**

**- Tu sabes que sempre podes contar comigo!**

**- Obrigada... – Respondeu Tomoyo, levantando-se, não queria ficar mais ali – Vem! – Disse agarrando a mão de Sakura e ajudando-a a levantar-se.**

**Tomoyo olhou-se para o espelho, a sua cara estava horrível, sempre que chorava ficava assim, com a cara toda vermelha, e os olhos azuis inchados. Abriu a corrente e começou a lavar a cara, enquanto Sakura a olhava preocupada.**

**Secou a cara decidida. Ia voltar para casa, pensar nos seus problemas, não queria estar com ninguém, e transmitir a sua tristeza para todos.**

**- Sakura... – Começou Tomoyo, olhando-a – Vou para casa, não me estou sentindo bem...**

**- Não queres que vá contigo? – Perguntou Sakura preocupada.**

**- Não Sakura, eu preciso de ficar sozinha – Disse Tomoyo, esfregando os olhos.**

**- Esta bem... – Aceitou Sakura sem mais delongas, abraçando-a mais uma vez, sabia muito bem como se deveria estar sentindo a sua amiga, ela própria a tinha consolado, quando tinha chorado por Shaoran – Tudo vai sair bem! Ta... não te preocupes Tomoyo.**

**Tomoyo sorriu... Sakura continuava optimista como sempre.**

**- Obrigada...**

**- Já disse que estou aqui... sempre que quiseres!**

**- Sim... – Disse Tomoyo, movendo a cabeça, e largando o abraço de Sakura – Adeus amiga. – e sem dizer mais nada, deixou uma Sakura aturdida e sozinha na casa-de-banho.**

**Sakura suspirou. O que teria acontecido a Tomoyo, para a deixar naquele estado? Ela nunca tinha chorado, sempre mantinha o seu sorriso gentil e doce. Ela certamente tinha mudado muito, desde que voltara de França - Pensou ela, olhando-se por um momento no espelho e depois saindo da casa-de-banho - Agora tinha que enfrentar aquele professor... Uma gotinha apareceu na sua cabeça, enquanto se encaminhava a sua sala de aula a correr, já estava muito atrasada.**

* * *

**- Grrr! – o seu irmão sempre tinha de fazer asneira! – Pensou Sakura, lembrando-se o que Mikaro lhe tinha contado, como ela tinha dito, nas circunstacias especiais em que Tomoyo estava, porqueTomoyo tinha pedido para não contar nada em ela.**

**Como ele se atrevera a tratar Tomoyo assim! Como!... Ahhh... mas dessa não se safava mesmo! – Pensou, enquanto caminhava rapidamente para casa com raiva – Como a pode fazer chorar!**

**Entrou em casa, atirando com força a porta.**

**- Sakura? – a voz do seu irmão fez-se ouvir da cozinha, dando-lhe um susto, ele não tinha ido embora na tarde anterior? Porque voltara?**

**- Ainda bem que estas aqui! – Exclamou Sakura zangada.**

**- O que foi monstro? – Perguntou Touya tirando a cabeça, pela porta da cozinha. E vendo a expressão seria da sua irmã, parou de sorrir. Nunca a tinha visto tão seria.**

**- Porque discutiste com Tomoyo? – Começou Sakura com raiva, entrando na cozinha e vendo Yuquito, com os olhos abertos, pelo que tinha dito Sakura. Olhou para Touya interrogativamente.**

**- Eu não discuti! – Reclamou Touya – Ela é que...**

**- Foste tu! – Disse Sakura, ainda com mais raiva, como ele podia ter a coragem de acusa-la! – Ela chorou por tua culpa!**

**- Ela chorou? – Perguntou Touya incrédulo, Daidouji podia ter ficado muito zangada, mas dai a chorar, estava muito longe, certamente ele não tinha a culpa do seu choro...**

**- Sim... Seu...– o seu irmão nunca se deveria ter metido com alguém como Tomoyo, com ela, tudo bem, a podia chamar de monstro e tudo o que quisesse, mas com Tomoyo...definitivamente não!**

**- Sakura... – interrompeu uma voz calmante. Ela olhou para Yuquito que tinha acabado de falar – Acalma-te por favor... – Yuquito olhou para Touya, como dizendo... Agora pede desculpa...**

**Uma gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Touya, porque Yuquito tinha ganho o hábito de conseguir dissuadir-lhe, olhou para Sakura lentamente fazendo uma careta, enquanto esta o olhava com raiva.**

**- Sakura... des...desc – Começou Touya, nunca tinha dito essa palavra, e não ia começar a dize-la agora, pensou melhor –...Tenho muita pena de ter magoado a tua amiga, mas tenho a certeza, que não foi por minha culpa que ela chorou.**

**Yuquito olhou para Touya com uma careta, porque nunca conseguia pedir perdão...desculpa... Mas deu-se conta que Touya tinha razão, conhecia Tomoyo um pouco, e ela não parecia ser rapariga de chorar só por uma discussão.**

**- Sakura... – Começou Yuquito novamente – Também penso que Tomoyo, não é rapariga de chorar só por uma discussão tola.**

**Sakura olhou para ele incrédula.**

**- Tu também? – Perguntou – Claro! Só estas aqui para protege-lo! – Reclamou Sakura, indicando a Touya.**

**- Sakura calma! – Disse Yuquito com a voz mais seria – Pensa bem, tu conheces bem a Tomoyo, achas que ela ia chorar só por isso?**

**Sakura calou-se, na verdade, Tomoyo mesmo quando estava zangada, o que quase nunca acontecia, só uma única vez, que a tinha telefonado desde França, contando como uma rapariga a tinha tratado, e pelo menos dessa vez, parecia não ter chorado, só parecia estar mesmo zangada.**

**- Vês...**

**- Sim, desculpa-me Yuquito... Mas ele... – Disse indicando Touya, sem dizer o seu nome, a raiva estava passando – Também não tinha nada que ter discutido com ela...**

**- Não fui eu que com... – Começou Touya, sendo interrompido por Yuquito.**

**- Sim Sakura, tens razão, tenho a certeza que ele lamenta muito, ter contribuído, na tristeza dela, não é Touya? – Perguntou Yuquito, olhando para Touya por cima dos seus óculos.**

**Touya acenou afirmativamente...**

* * *

**Uma mansão, iluminada pela luz do crepúscul****o, mostrava a sua figura imponente.**

**A mansão estava silenciosa, só se ouvia o rogaçar das saias das empregadas, que passavam de um lado para o outro, limpando uma coisa ou outra.**

**Um quarto enorme, com uma varanda, tapada por uns cortinados quase transparentes, estava escurecendo, com a luz do sol que ia embora.**

**Uma rapariga de cabelos pretos compridos, estava deitada de costas, com os braços cobrindo a cara.**

**- Afinal... aquele ditado que dizia,"Sabes que aqueles que gastam tempo protegendo os outros são aqueles que realmente precisam de alguém para protegê-los?" era verdade, ela sempre precisou de protecção.**

**Recomeçou a chorar.**

**A escuridão encobriu o dormitório, finalmente tinha escurecido, deixando-a na mais sozinha escuridão, pior que aquela da noite, a sua escuridão estava na sua alma.**

* * *

**- O que achas dessa? – Uma voz fria de homem, fez-se ouvir na escuridão. Estava a olhar para uma mansão, iluminada pelos últimos raios de sol.**

**- Ela ainda não pensou nada. Esta triste, nada mais do que isso. – Respondeu outra voz, esta, era cortante e gelada, quase como se um cubo de gelo descesse pela garganta da pessoa que a ouvia.**

**- Hummm...**

**- Vamos embora.**

**- Está bem...**

**Fim do 3º Capitulo**

**Notas (revoltadas) da autora: **Porque ninguém comenta...vou chorar! TT   
ok, esqueçam... Espero que tenham gostado desse Cap. Ahhh, bem, agora fica no ar... quem terá criado a barreira de protecção a Sakura, se não foi ela própria? E o Haki, porque não acorda? E a Tomoyo??... Bom, ficam para os próximos capítulos...E desculpem pelos erros, blablabla....

E como sempre comentários, sugerencias ou criticas ao meu mail ou deixem REWIEWS!

**Avances para o próximo capítulo: **Sakura e kero, junto com o outro hum... rapaz começam a ver claro o problema que tem na sua frente – ainda de enfrentar alguns perigos. Lhe vamos dar também uma olhadela ao vingativo Lao. Por outro lado, Sonomi conta os verdadeiros motivos dos seus problemas com Tomoyo y Yukito vê a sua vida ante os seus próprios olhos, entretanto Kero começa a preocupar-se seriamente....

**Capitulo IV** – **Reencontro com as lembranças...**


	5. Capitulo IV: Reencontro com as lembrança...

**CAPITULO IV– Reencontro com as lembranças...**

**- Onde estou? – Perguntou-se olhando para o quarto, quase vazio. Não consegui escapar... Não acredito...Não espera, eu lembro-me de quem sou... por isso, consegui, mas então onde estou...**

**Olhou para o quarto, tinha sido mudado de roupa, estava com um...PIJAMA?...  
Tocou a sua cabeça... Não, não estava quente...olhou para o seu lado, estava uma mesinha, com uma bandeja, encima dela estava um copo de sumo de laranja, e uma sandes, com vários tipos de fruta...**

**Agarrou numa sandes, faminto. Há quanto tempo estaria ali?**

**Lembrava-se de Kioko, que lhe tinha dito que iria perder a memoria indefinidamente, mas nunca pensou que ela estava a dizer mesmo a verdade...**

**Afinal, ela lhe trairá...**

* * *

**- Shaoran... – a voz suave de Kioko fez-se ouvir ao lado de seu ouvido, fazendo o tremer – Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto?**

**- Sim! – Respondeu ele determinado.**

**- Toma! – Sussurrou ela, dando-lhe uma pequena bolinha, de metal verde – Consegui rouba-la do escritório do meu pai.**

**Shaoran sorriu, há tanto tempo que não via a sua espada. Desde que tinha quase tirado um olho a Xing Lao, num dos seus penosos treinos, tinha sido um golpe de sorte, dissera Xing Lao, enquanto, continuava a lutar com Shaoran, e este sorria por ter conseguido fazer algum dano no seu mestre, no fundo Xing Lao sabia que Shaoran, estava ficando cada vez mais forte, mas não queria admiti-lo, só sabia que os seus treinos, estavam fazendo efeito.**

**- Vou ter saudades tuas! – Disse Kioko tristemente, enquanto olhava para Shaoran.**

**- Não te preocupes eu vou procurar-te depois.... – Disse ele abraçando-a e guardando a espada, num bolso das suas calças.**

**- Não acho...**

**- Claro que vou!**

**- Não... esta arma de fuga, tem um inconveniente, que não te disse...**

**- Qual?**

**- Bem... Podes perder a memoria indefinidamente...se não a perderes definitivamente...**

**- Não te preocupes, eu a recupero por ti!**

**Kioko sorriu tristemente ao ouvir a resposta de Shaoran.**

**- Desculpa-me...**

**- Porque?**

**Ela não lhe respondeu, estava olhando, para alguém que estava atrás dele.**

**Shaoran virou-se, e viu um homem chinês, sorrindo maleficamente.**

**- O seu pai mandou agradecer, srta.Kioko, pode retirar-se.**

**- Kioko? – Perguntara Shaoran, enquanto via uma lágrima descer pela sua face.**

**Ela olhou para ele directamente. E depois saiu do esconderijo, que ela própria tinha arranjado para eles os dois.**

**- Agora tu... – Disse o homem, virando-se para ele.**

**Shaoran, pôs-se em posição de combate, enquanto o chinês fazia o mesmo. Vários homens apareceram de lugares escondidos e começaram a fazer uma roda ao redor dos dois.**

**Kioko, porque fizes-te isto... – Pensou Shaoran triste, enquanto esperava pelo ataque do homem.**

**- Não querias fugir? Porque não o fazes agora? – Perguntara o homem, sorrindo – O senhor Lao, manda-te comprimentos, e diz que já não precisa de ti para nada... E sabes o que isso significa...**

**Shaoran olhou para ele cheio de ódio.**

**- Que vamos poder matar-te... finalmente! – Exclamou o homem chinês, enquanto os outros riam abertamente.**

**- Ainda bem... Já não suportava ficar refém neste maldito casebre! – Respondeu Shaoran, sem importar-se dos grunhidos de alguns, afinal já estava num grande problema, tantas vezes a tentar fugir... e nada, se era o seu destino morrer, morreria, mas como um grande lutador, que venceu quase todos os homens de Lao. Um homem fraco e sem poder.**

**Lembrava-se da primeira vez que o tinha visto. **

* * *

**- Menino Shaoran! – Chamara Wei, o seu mordomo, ainda que ele não o achasse nada disso, para ele Wei, era quase como o pai que não tinha.**

**- Estou indo, Wei! – Respondeu ele, apanhando o seu casaco da cadeira do avião, e saindo atrás dele.**

**Chegou ao recebedor dos passageiros, com a cabeça baixa e com um sorriso, ainda se lembrava de Sakura, e como ele lhe tinha prometido, que iria voltar...**

**- Irmãozinhooo! – Ouviu quatro vozes conhecidas de raparigas, a gritarem. Uma gotinha apareceu na sua frente enquanto olhava para suas quatro irmãs, que acenavam freneticamente para ele. Olhou para Wei, que tinha um sorriso de conspiração, na face.**

**- Disseste-lhes que vínhamos? – Perguntou.**

**- Eu, menino Shaoran? Só disse que iríamos chegar em breve... – Respondeu Wei, sorrindo e olhando para as quatro raparigas na sua frente.**

**- Podias ter-me livrado de isto, até chegarmos a casa – disse simplesmente Shaoran, enquanto se deixava cobrir por um monte de braços.**

**- Deixem-me! Por favor! Estou ficando sem ar! – Reclamou Li, enquanto Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren e Fimei, o abraçavam, afogando-o.**

**Eles não lhe ligaram nenhuma, e continuaram com os abraços, e começaram a falar, interrompendo-se uma a outra...**

**- Porque não nos disseste que vinhas? – Foi o primeiro que ouviu de uma delas.**

**- Há tanto tempo que não te víamos!**

**- Estás tão grande e bonito!**

**- E aquela menina, é Sakura não é? – Esta última pergunta o fez corar-se.**

**Ali todas ficaram caladas, e ficaram a espera da resposta de Li, que continuava calado.**

**- Responde! – Exclamaram as quatro, enquanto, olhavam para ele formando uma barreira.**

**- Não! – Exclamou Li, assustando-as, enquanto se afastava.**

**- Espera irmãozinho! – Gritaram as quatro, correndo atrás dele.**

**Li começou a correr, por sua sorte, viu um aviso a dizer em que direcção ir, estava um desenho de lavabos, e dirigiu-se para lá. Certamente, as suas irmãs não entrariam na casa de banho dos homens. Ainda que não estivesse muito certo.**

**Quando entrou na casa de banho, sentiu uma presença estranha...**

**Tentou sair de lá, mas não conseguiu abrir a porta.**

**- Li Shaoran... – A voz de um homem, fez-se ouvir, enquanto ele forcejava a porta da casa de banho, para abri-la. Virou-se para ver quem tinha falado.**

**- Quem esta ai! – Exclamou Shaoran, tirando a sua espada.**

**- Que vais fazer com essa espadinha? – Perguntara a voz.**

**- Aparece! – Gritou Li, empunhando a espada na sua frente.**

**- Como quiseres – Respondeu a voz ironicamente, aparecendo do nada na sua frente.**

**- Ahhh! – Shaoran gritou assustando-se, pelo homem que tinha na sua frente. Como terá aparecido? Perguntou-se.**

**O homem riu abertamente, vendo o susto do rapazinho na sua frente.**

**- Quem és?! – Exclamou Li, recompondo-se.**

**- Sou Xing Lao – Respondeu ele, ainda com um sorriso cínico, desenhado na sua face.**

**O homem tinha perto dos trinta anos, vestia um fato amarelo com símbolos chineses pretos, era parecido com o seu próprio fato. Mas o do homem, tinha alguns pormenores diferentes. Ele já tinha ouvido a sua mãe falar daquele tipo de fato, eles só eram usados pelo clã dos...Lao!**

**Os olhos de Xing Lao, eram pequenos e esticados, o nariz parecia que já tinha sido partido umas quantas vezes, enquanto a sua boca, grande e esticada, exibia um sorriso de maldade e dentes brilhantes. A sua face tinha feições muito escuras, sobretudo as olheiras, que circundavam os olhos, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais pequenos.**

**- Eu sei quem és! – Gritou Li, mais uma vez – És do clã dos Lao!**

**- Claro miúdo... – Respondeu ele – Eu sou o chefe, deles e tu vais vir comigo.**

**- NEM PENSAR! – Reclamou Li, empunhando a sua espada mágica, com ainda mais força.**

**- Queres lutar comigo pequeno? – Perguntou Lao, tirando uma espada parecida e sorrindo maldosamente – Como quiseres...**

**Shaoran, empunhou a espada na sua frente, esperando pelo ataque, enquanto Lao, punha-se em posição de combate. 'Não se iria deixar ganhar tão fácilmente' pensou Shaoran com raiva. Tinha sido muito bem treinado.**

**O ataque começou por um golpe de Lao, que mandou Li ao chão, ele não tinha estado a espera de tal força no ataque. Xing Lao começou a rir abertamente.**

**- Ainda pensas que me podes vencer, piolho? – Perguntou, enquanto olhava para Li odiosamente.**

**Li, não respondeu, e levantou-se do chão com um salto. ' Vamos ver! ' Pensou.**

**Recomeçaram o ataque, mas Shaoran, sempre caia. E rapidamente cansou-se.**

**- Já estou farto de brincadeiras de crianças! – Exclamou Lao, com raiva, dando-lhe um golpe na cabeça, e fazendo-o desmaiar.**

**Quando tinha acordado, estava num quarto escuro. Sem nenhum acessório.**

**Um golpe o tinha feito sair do seu mar de lembranças. Fazendo-o tropeçar e quase cair. Risos se fizeram ouvir a sua volta.**

* * *

**- Então o menino do clã Li, é muito forte... – Disse o homem chinês, com cara de gozo.**

**- Grrrr... – Disse Shaoran baixinho, estava furioso por ter-se desconcentrado assim, os treinos que tinha passado com eles, parecia que não lhe tinham ensinado nada, o que não era muito verdadeiro, pois esses treinos, eram muito piores daqueles que tinha, quando estava com a sua família. Ia vencer aquele inútil, custasse o que custasse...**

**A sua espada chocou com a do seu atacante, fazendo, varias faíscas surgirem, cada vez que estas se tocavam. Após uns minutos de luta e defesa.**

**- Acabou-se! – Disse Li, afastando a espada do homem chinês, do seu caminho com facilidade. E afundando a sua espada no estômago dele, enquanto este o olhava surpreso, por ver, que Li não tinha feito nenhum esforço para mata-lo.**

**Shaoran retirou a espada, do corpo dele lentamente. Começando o conjuro que Kioko lhe tinha ensinado.**

**Pelos deuses do Norte, sul, este e oeste. Façam destas portas invisíveis, para que se consiga escapar. Faça estes homens fracos para que se consiga lutar. Faça um portal onde se consiga passar e fugir. Eu Shaoran Li do clã dos Li, ordeno! PORTAL DOS TEMPOS ABRE-TE AGORA!**

**Todos os homens ao seu redor, que tinham começado a ir na sua direcção, furioso por ele ter derrotado a um do seu grupo, pararam assustados, enquanto viam uma circular negra, aparecendo lentamente do vazio, e sugando a Li com todas as suas forças.**

**Shaoran sentiu os pés elevarem-se do chão, enquanto era puxado, pela cabeça. Começou a dar voltas e voltas, numa escuridão total. O tempo que dava voltas, parecia passar tão lentamente. Parecia que estava ali a horas, quando na verdade estava a minutos. Um feixe de luz fez-se ver ao longe. Cada vez, aproximando-se mais. Quando já estava quase a chegar ai, a luz cegou-o e desmaiou.**

* * *

**A porta do quarto onde estava abriu-se. Uma rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos-claros e bastante bonita, entrou, com uma expressão triste.**

**Sakura suspirou, enquanto entrava no quarto de Touya para ver aquele que pensava chamar-se de Hakinaze Mutara.  
O que terá acontecido a Tomoyo, para ela ficar nesse estado... – Perguntou-se, não se tinha dado conta, que o rapaz na cama, tinha os olhos abertos, e olhava para ela desconfiadamente.**

**- Cof cof – Tossiu Shaoran, para fazer-se perceber, que tinha acordado.**

**- Ahhh! – Gritou Sakura assustando-se, o rapaz que ainda estava na cama, tinha acordado, dando-lhe um susto.**

**- Haki! – Exclamou ela, correndo até ele e abraçando-o.**

**- Haki? – Murmurou Shaoran interrogativamente e corando, enquanto era envolvido, pelo aroma suave da jovem de cabelos compridos e olhos verdes. Como é que ela sabe, o diminutivo do nome, que os Lao me punham, cada vez que tentavam apagar-me a memoria, a única que me chamava por esse nome, e de vez em quando era Kioko, a filha de Xing Lao. Afinal, não tinha conseguido fugir, pensou.**

**- Sim! Não te lembras do teu próprio nome? – Perguntou Sakura incredulamente, enquanto via a cara fechada do rapaz.**

**- Esse não é o meu nome verdadeiro – Respondeu Shaoran, ao que ela tinha dito, os seus olhos magnificamente verdes, o faziam lembrar a... Não, não podia ser ela... corou um pouco, porque tinha de ser tão bela, ao menos assim, não se sentiria tão constrangedor, olhar para ela – Ao final onde estou?**

**- Estas na minha casa...**

**- Em que lugar? – Perguntou exasperado.**

**- Na cidade de Tomoeda, que pertence ao Japão. Do qual a sua capital é Tokyo... – Sakura tinha começado a dar uma lição de geografia, quando foi interrompida, por um surpreso jovem, que a olhava sem acreditar.**

**- TOMOEDA? – Exclamou Li, sem querer acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Certamente era demasiada coincidência.**

**- Sim... Porque? Estas a lembrar-te de algo? – Perguntou Sakura confusa, ao ver a surpresa dele.**

**- Como é que te chamas? – Perguntou ainda ele, com uma expressão de surpresa na cara. 'Não...não podia estar em frente da pessoa, que pensava estar em frente.'**

**Sakura ia responder, quando alguém abriu a porta. Entrando a voar. Um bonequinho de pelúcia amarelo, entrava efusivamente no quarto. Parando de repente, ao ver um jovem acordado e olhando para ele, Kero fez-se cair novamente no chão, como quando tinha feito, quando o tinha visto pela primeira vez. Uma gotinha apareceu na fronte dos três, que estavam no quarto.**

**Aquele bonequinho que tinha entrado, era o guardião das antigas cartas Clow, que posteriormente se tinham convertido em cartas Sakura, e se ele estava com aquela jovem. Era porque, ela era... ela era...**

**O seu rosto virou de um vermelho vivo.**

**- SAKURA? – Perguntou incrédulo, olhando a rapariga, que por sua vez mirava a Kero pelo canto dos olhos, exasperada.**

**Ela olhou para ele.**

**- O que foi? – Perguntou confusa, pelo grito que ele tinha dado, dizendo o seu nome.**

**- É que tu... é que eu... – Começou Shaoran tentando explicar-se, mas foi interrompido por outra entrada.**

**- Touya! – Foi a vez de Sakura exclamar o nome de outra pessoa. Shaoran olhou para os dois incrédulo. Estava hospedado na casa dos Kinomoto??**

**Touya, não sabia para quem olhar. Se para Sakura, para o boneco dela que estava no chão, ou para o rapaz que finalmente tinha acordado. Foi empurrado sem querer, por outra pessoa que vinha correr atrás dele, com uma sandes na mão.**

**- Aii...! – Resmungou Touya, enquanto tropeçava, para a frente.**

**- Desculpa Touya! – Exclamou Yuquito, apercebendo-se depois que o jovem que tinha estado na cama, tinha acordado. Uma gotinha, surgiu na fronte de Shaoran e Sakura, que olhavam para a cena que decorria em frente deles.**

**- Sakura, esse ranhoso fez-te alguma coisa? – Perguntou Touya, recuperando-se do choque com Yuquito.**

**- Não... – Respondeu Sakura, enquanto a gotinha na sua cabeça crescia – Porque?**

**- Ouvimos-te gritar... – Respondeu Yuquito, enquanto apanhava a Kero do chão.**

**- Eu...? Mas eu não gritei... – Replicou Sakura confusa, olhando de Touya para Yuquito.**

**- Gritas-te sim, monstro!**

**- Grrrr! – Resmungou Sakura levantando-se e tentando ir em direcção do irmão.**

**- Mas, porque não nos avisaste, que este ranhoso, acordou! – Reclamou Touya, enquanto, se afastava de Sakura, não fosse ela ter a ideia de pisar-lhe.**

**Shaoran olhava simplesmente para Touya sem falar.**

**- Bem, ele só acordou há poucos minutos... – Disse ela, esquecendo que lhe tinha chamado de monstro.**

**Touya ignorou-a, olhando agora para o jovem que estava deitado na sua cama. Uns raios saíram dos seus olhares, dirigindo-se um para o outro.**

**Enquanto umas gotinhas surgiam na fronte de todos no quarto.**

**- E tu?! Quem és! – Perguntou Touya agressivamente, um brilho conhecido tinha surgido no olhar do rapaz, quando ele estava desacordado, não tinha reparado, mas ele lhe fazia lembrar a aquele outro ranhoso, que andava sempre atrás da sua irmã.**

**Shaoran olhou para Touya, que o continuava a olhar agressivamente. E decidiu, ali desmascarar-se.**

**- Sou... – Começou, afinal ia ser mais difícil do que pensara. – sou...**

**- Fala logo ranhoso!**

**- ...Shaoran Li!**

**Sakura o olhou perplexa. Raciocinando um pouco depois.**

**- SHAORAN? – Gritou interrogativamente, virando-se muito rapidamente, para olhar o rapaz em cima da cama.**

**Enquanto Touya, Yuquito, e Kero, nos braços de Yuquito caiam para o chão.**

**Uma gotinha surgiu na cabeça de Shaoran, enquanto olhava para todos caídos no chão. Kero voou no ar, novamente, olhando para ele afogueado. E quase a gritar.**

**- Tens muita coisa que explicar ranhoso! – Exclamou Touya, recuperando-se da surpresa que tinha apanhado, e interpondo-se a Kero.**

**- Sim! – contribuiu Kero – ...muitaaa coisa, mesmo!**

**Shaoran olhou para eles mais uma vez. Tinha uma expressão seria e fechada. Parecia que nenhum dos comentários feitos por Touya e Kerberos o tinham afectado.**

**Yuquito olhou para Shaoran e para o relógio, interrompendo o silêncio, que se tinha instalado na sala.**

**- Tenho de ir embora... – anunciou tristemente, não queria perder esse espectáculo, mas tinha de ir.**

**Touya e Sakura desviaram o olhar surpreso de Shaoran, para o dirigirem a Yuqui.**

**- O trabalho me chama... Adeus a todos...e... hmmmm... Bom interrogatório! – Disse ele sorrindo quase ironicamente, deixando a todos mais uma vez com uma gotinha na cabeça. Era engraçado ver todos assim, confusos. Pensou Yuquito saindo do quarto ainda sorrindo.**

* * *

**Tomoyo olhou para o quarto em redor, já devia ser tarde, pensou.**

**Toc toc toc**

**- Sim??**

**- Tomoyo?**

**Tomoyo olhou para a porta pesarosamente.**

**- Posso entrar? – a voz de Sonomi fez-se ouvir novamente.**

**Tomoyo ficou a pensar em que dizer.**

**- Podes.**

**A porta do grande e belo quarto abriu-se lentamente. Uma mulher de cabelos com um corte de cabelo estranho e olhos azuis entrou, com uma expressão apenada.**

**Tomoyo virou-lhe as costas, e começou a caminhar em direcção à cama.**

**- Filha... – começou Sonomi com a voz baixa.**

**Tomoyo não respondeu, e continuou a caminhar.**

**Sonomi, estremeceu ligeiramente, tinha que pedir desculpas na sua única filha, e ela ia ouvi-la quisesse ou não. Agora que já sabia da verdade, não tinha mais nada que esconder.**

* * *

**Tinha saído da escola, muito tarde e estava che****gando a casa.**

**Quando entrou tudo estava muito vazio e silencioso, deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado. A única luz ligada, era a da sala, onde se ouviam gritos distantes que chegavam até os seus ouvidos.**

**Olhou para o lado, umas malas ainda estavam na entrada. A sua mãe tinha finalmente chegado!**

**Começou a caminhar lentamente pelo corredor escuro coberto de formas, os gritos a cada passo se faziam ouvir mais.**

**- NÃO! – Gritava Sonomi – Eu NÃO te quero aqui de volta!**

'**Que estranho' pensou Tomoyo ' com quem é que a sua mãe estaria a falar'.**

**Ficou parada, espreitando pela fresta da porta.**

**- NÃO ME INTERESSA QUE ELA SEJA A TUA FILHA TAMBÉM! Se te aproximares dela ou da minha casa, juro que te meto na cadeia! Não te esqueças do que sei!**

**O auscultador do telefone embateu violentamente com o seu suporte, de repente a porta da sala abriu-se de par em par.**

**Tomoyo ficou olhando surpresa para a sua mãe, que pairava furiosamente diante dela. **

**- Com quem falavas? – Perguntou Tomoyo, fora a única coisa que se lhe ocorreu disser.**

**Sonomi, de repente ficou com uma expressão de temor na face.**

**- Com ninguém filha... – respondeu com a voz tremendo de raiva.**

**- Quem é filha de quem?**

**Os olhos de Sonomi retraíram-se.**

**- Ninguém é filha de ninguém! – Respondeu mais uma vez, elevando o tom de voz e quase perdendo a paciência. "Como tinha sido burra o suficiente para deixar o número da sua casa nas mãos desse idiota" Iria despedir Himotayu! tinha sido capaz de entregar o seu número a Quiang!"**

**Tomoyo olhou para a sua mãe duvidosamente, qualquer coisa estava errada, sua mãe nunca tinha falado assim com ela. Deu um suspiro longo. E olhou para a mãe, que ainda estava a bufar de raiva.**

**- A quem tencionas meter na cadeia? – A voz duvidosa e doce da sua filha, fez-se ouvir, fazendo-a sair do seu mar de pensamentos enraivecidos.**

**- Ao teu pai! – gritou Sonomi, tirando de si um grande peso, nunca tinha contado a Tomoyo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e o seu pai. Agora já era maior de idade, já poderia saber a verdade.**

**Tomoyo ficou seria num instante, olhou para a mãe durante um momento.**

**- Não me disseste que ele tinha morto num acidente de aviação?**

**- Não ele não morreu num acidente de aviação, não esta agora nos infinitos dos céus, não nós esta vigiando e muito menos...a esperar por nós! Fui eu que o mandei embora! **

**Aquilo já era demais, ela não sabia, o que ele tinha feito, a ela e a toda sua família, a ameaça... Todo o mal pelo qual ela tinha passado, as desconfianças... Sem dar-se conta começou a falar alto.**

**- Tu não sabes o que é, ser largada pelo homem que amas, por teres um rebento seu no teu ventre!**

**Tomoyo exaltou-se olhando para a mãe, que estava quase a explodir de rancor.**

**- Não sabes, o que é viver na desconfiança de ele estar a magoar toda a tua família, ou fazer algo pior! Não sabes, como é conviver com uma pessoa que te aterroriza todos os dias, a cada minuto, cada segundo, com medo que chegue a casa, pois ele poderá bater em ti, poderás perder o teu belo rebento, que ainda esta dentro de ti!**

**- mãe... – susurrou Tomoyo, nunca pensara que a sua mãe, tivesse tido uma vida tão dura.**

**- Na verdade... eu perdi o meu belo rebento...**

**Tomoyo olhou incrédula para ela, como podia dizer isso, se ela estava na sua frente.**

**- Tu... quer dizer... eu... eu adoptei uma linda rapariga... ou seja... tu...! – Acabou Sonomi dando um largo suspiro, e caindo numa cadeira da sala, com lágrimas a rolarem pela sua face.**

**Tomoyo sentiu o chão a desaparecer debaixo dos seus pés, todas as células do seu cérebro tentavam raciocinar, fazer algo, desaparecer...**

**- O que? Não pode ter acontecido isso! – Gritou. **

**- Desculpa filha... – Começou Sonomi, soluçando – mas... eu te menti...**

**- Não podes! – Gritou Tomoyo chorando e saindo a correr da sua casa.**

**- Menina! – Tinha dito uma das, suas guarda-costas, mas ela tinha continuado a correr, sem parar...**

* * *

**O menino começou a rir suavemente enquanto corria pelo caminho iluminado pela lua. Estranhamente não se sentia só, senão tudo ao contrario, estava muito contente e não tinha medo algum.**

**- " ¡Yukito!!.. Onde estás?" –lhe chamava uma voz feminin****a.**

**O pequeno só seguiu rindo enquanto se sentava tranquilamente no claro da lua mas o eco do seu riso foi suficiente para que a mulher lhe encontrara e de repente sentiu sobre seu rosto uma suave carícia.**

**- "Não percebo como não sentes medo de estar aqui sozinho de noite, qualquer outro menino teria...Só tens três anos!... Que tanto te pode gostar este lugar se estás só?"**

**- "Não só" – balbucio docemente indicando a lua.**

**- "De modo que a lua é a tua companhia, certo?" – a mulher o tinha elevado do solo com um braço - "se não fosses um pequeno tão adorável realmente estaria muito zangada contigo.." – o pequeno continuava indicando a lua - " gostas muito da lua Yuquito?"**

**Um enorme vento varreu o lugar e quando tudo se dispersou o menino tinha já 5 anos. Encontrava-se num templo quando outro pequeno se lhe aproximou.**

**- "Ola... o que és tu?" – inquiriu o outro miudo.**

**- "Eu?. Sou un menino... porque?"**

**- "Não... não sei" –disse o outro pequeno, que tinha aproximadamente a sua idade e o cabelo negro e curtinho - "quando te vi passar com os teus pais vi uma sombra prateada caminhar ao tu lado"**

**- "Que sombra?.. Não te percebo"**

**- "Acho que tinha asas... não sei... "**

**Uma velhinha aproximou-se então ao pequeno e o levou da mão. O primeiro menino encolheu-se de ombros outra vez e sorriu. Não tinha entendido o que dissera o outro miúdo mas já quase era de noite, a lua empeçava a aparecer no céu e isso o punha muito feliz...**

**- "Mas avó" – dizia o outro pequeno - "esse menino.... Não o sinto como uma pessoa senão como duas..."**

**- " Viste isso porque és um médium... mas não é algo que possas comentar.."**

**A lua brilhou com intensidade e agora o primeiro miúdo tinha uns dez ou doce anos. Encontrava-se saindo da escola e dizendo adeus a um grupo de miúdos da sua idade.**

**- "Cuidem-se muito!"**

**- "¿Então vais mesmo mudar de escola?" – lhe perguntou outro rapaz.**

**- "Sim. Meus pais vão mudar-se por trabalho e a outra escola fica mais perto. Alias, têm uma padaria muito perto da nova escola que tem doces muito bons!..."**

**- " Comes muito!" – riu outra miúda - "vamos ter saudades tuas!..."**

**- "Eu também"**

**- "Não digas isso Yuquito" – replicou outro miúdo - "tu és muito bom e nunca tens dificuldade para fazer amigos, todos gostam de ti... acho que nunca vais sentir-te só"**

**O miudo riu suavemente e repentinamente estava ante as portas fechadas de uma grande casa. Agora tinha o uniforme de secundaria e usava oculos. Tinha umas malas a sua esquerda e um par de velhinhos à sua direita.**

**- "Agora viras, viver connosco" – disse o velhinho - "ainda que a tua avó e eu normalmente estejamos muito ocupados, esperamos que não te sintas só"**

**- "Isso não avô" – disse voltando-se para vê-los com um sorriso no rosto - "Como posso estar só se vocês estão comigo?"**

**- "Então, vamos a tua nova casa"**

**O estudante tinha subido ao automóvel e tinha contemplado a paisagem. De repente já não estava no auto senão sobre uma bicicleta e um jovem de cabelo escuro e uma miúda em patins iam ao seu lado.**

**- "...Sonhei com um enorme peixe e quando acordei encontrei-o no meu pequeno-almoço... e deu-me tanto gosto que comi-o com seis taças de arroz!"**

**A miúda tinha sorrido e ele lhe tinha lançado um doce enquanto ela ficava à porta de uma primária. O jovem de cabelo escuro, tinha ficado olhando-o com uma expressão de assombro quando a miúda recebera o doce e a preocupação se desenhou por um instante no seu rosto bonito. O que foi isso? Sempre tinha tido a faculdade de poder ver espíritos ou coisas que os outros não notavam, mas nunca tinha observado isso no seu amigo quando estava junto à sua irmãzinha. Uma sombra prateada com asas de anjo? Sabia que Yuquito tinha uma aura estranha, quase como se não fosse uma só pessoa, mas aquilo só tinha feito que sua amizade fosse mais firme porque era ele o único que entendia as coisas que ele via e pelas que sempre se tinha afastado dos outros. Surpreendido na sua confusão, tinha murmurado com enjoo.**

**- "Porque sempre lhe ofereces um doce?" – tinha dito com um gesto frio - "é um monstro"**

**- "Tu dizes isso porque é tua irmã" – replicou - "mas a verdade é que teria gostado de ter uma família como a que tens..sabes?... as vezes tenho um pouco de inveja"**

**- "Isso não tira que ela seja um monstro.... um monstro que só pode inspirar terror..."**

**- " Pois ao contrario, a mim a tua irmãzinha me inspira uma grande ternura" – disse amavelmente "sabes?.. as vezes me sinto muito só na minha casa e teria gostado ter alguém a quem proteger e cuidar... uma família como a tua"**

**- "Bem, bem... se suportas à monstro quiçá a minha família possa adoptar-te" – tinha respondido o outro jovem enquanto encolhia os ombros – "ainda que duvide que nos suportes por muito tempo.... Já vais acabar pensando que é melhor estar só que mal acompanhado"**

**Um enorme vento envolveu o jovem de óculos, agora sim, via uma sombra prateada ao seu lado, à miúda dos patins com um báculo estranho e algo parecido a uma carta de tarot nas suas maõs; ao lado da miúda estava um pequeno em traje chines e uma enorme besta alada de olhos doirados e muitas cenas passaram demasiado rápido para que se pudessem descrever. Muitos sorrisos e encontros com essa menina e a sua família, a primeira família que o tratou de uma forma tão cálida. Mas repentinamente se encontrava ante o corpo frío do seu avô, e ao seu lado, sua avó parecia muito cansada.**

**E se encontrava então num quarto feminino, uma menina já de quinze anos, estava deitada na sua cama, com um boneco de pelúcia amarelo afagando os seus cabelos, a sombra com asas, estava-se a fazer-se sentir fortemente, enquanto olhava a cena, começou a caminhar na sua direcção, quando o cenário mudou.**

**Agora já saia da universidade com o aspecto de um homem de 23 o 24 anos... e ali estava essa moça aleijada à quem acompanhou à enfermaria da escola onde estava trabalhando.**

**Uma bela moça lhe tinha sorrido, como quando via à sombra com asas nos claros de lua - uma súbita alegria lhe tinha invadido. Era uma alegria estranha, muito diferente à que antes, alguma vez, tivera experimentado. Não tinha nada a ver com o afecto que sentiu pelos seus pais, o cálido companheirismo dos seus amigos infantis ou a tosca mas total confiança do seu melhor amigo da secundária. Lhe lembrava mais ao sentimento que tinha pela irmã menor do seu amigo, mas era ao mesmo tempo diferente e original.**

**Ante aquela menina a sombra com asas que sempre lhe tinha acompanhado lhe tinha animado a sentir por ela uma profunda ternura e um desejo de protege-la. Mas ante esta moça, sabia que era ele, por si mesmo, quem sentia esta calidez, esta alegria cada vez que ela sorria, este desejo de estar sempre ao seu lado e de cuida-la e faze-la feliz.  
Mas esta moça, que não era parte de ele próprio, de alguma misteriosa forma e por este sentimento totalmente novo, agora o era.**

**Fim do 4º Capitulo**

**Notas da autora: **Então gostaram desse capi?? Espero que sim, e o aparecimento de Shaoran, como foi?? Espero que bom! Eu sei que ainda faltam outras personagens mas tudo ao seu tempo, e a filha do Lao... será que Shaoran esqueceu Sakura?? Hummm descubram para os próximos Capis... (Espero que este capitulo não fique muito confuso, tou a precisar de alguém que ponha istu bem... um beta... é que tem muitos retornos ao passado) E a parte da tomoyo com a mãe acho que não ficou muito bem... ai ... não faz mal, beijus e comentem...

Ps: Bom eu sei que disse que a trama da mãe de tomoyo e ela ia se arranjar nesse capitulo, mas não deu... no próximo vejo se ponho como acaba a discussão.

E como sempre comentários, sugerências ou tomates ao meu mail, ou deixem REWIEW!

**Avances para o próximo capítulo: **Shaoran e Sakura, enfrentam o novo inimigo, enquanto vários problemas familiares resolvem-se e uma conversa particular entre Touya e Yue é feita. E uma pequena surpresa, leva a Shaoran, reencontrar-se com a sua velha família.

**Capítulo V: A família Li**


End file.
